


Protector, Trainer, Friend, Lover

by hyperlazy



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is leaving for the Army, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Light Angst, Sappy Reunion, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23098516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperlazy/pseuds/hyperlazy
Summary: A not surprising assassination attempt at Lena's gala may upstart her blooming friendship with the infamous Alex Danvers, maybe even more?orAlex is leaving for the army and blossoms a relationship with Lena a month before she leaves.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 36
Kudos: 208





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I've been working on this story for a while now and I'm proud to say that I'm almost finished with it! So, here's the first chapter!

Lena feigns a smile as she finishes her speech for today's gala, celebrating one of L-Corp's many scientific breakthroughs. 

"That's all, please enjoy our gala for the meantime." The young Luthor adds with a tight lipped smile.

And when Lena thought she could escape this monstrosity of her own event, things just go more monstrous. 

The lights flicker and shut down, people start to exit the event immediately, some gasping in shock. Lena doesn't have time to react because the next time she turns her head around shots are heard and one of her staff holds her shoulder to steer her away from the scene. 

Lena doesn't budge, she just keeps looking around. Trying to see the men and also trying to get used to the dim lighting.

Next thing she sees is a black figure walking towards her. 

Then shots are fired and the tall black figure falls to the ground, familiar footsteps approach her. She flinches when the person puts a hand on her back, but relaxes when she sees Alex look at her worriedly. 

"Alex? What are you doing here?" Lena asks, looking around for DEO troops, though she can't see any of them

"It's a long story." Alex mumbles before cuffing the man and whistling out a call sign.

Lena just raises her eyebrows and Alex sighs as the man gets dragged out by Kara who is almost unrecognizable by all the black she was wearing, Lena guesses it's Alex's doing.

"Long story short, Kara and I may have been taking a look on how the gala is going.." Alex looks down to the ground adorably, Lena smiles at the adorable gesture, while the lights on the stage flicker back into life.

"You're lucky it was only you and Kara, or.." Lena trails off, looking at Alex who was now looking at her curiously.

Lena held Alex's gaze, and she just now realized that the redhead's eyes are surprisingly hypnotizing. 

The way the stage lights reveal her brown hazel eyes and the hint of gold encircling her iris. It was daunting, overwhelming even. It was the most complex pair of eyes she had ever seen. 

"Or what?" It was Kara that broke the silence, emerging from behind Alex, smirking playfully. 

"It depends really." Lena snarks playfully, while she looks back at the redhead who is processing the damage dealt by the men.

"We really need to stick a bodyguard around you more often, this is the third assassination attempt this month." Alex mutters, before looking around the now empty venue, tables strewn over, drinks spilled on the floor, the bar was fucked, stools and a few lights were broken.

"No, definitely not. I am perfectly capable of defending myself." 

"Are you sure?" Kara asks her, Alex looks back to her, and Lena grimaces. 

* * *

Alex sighs happily as she finishes the last of her paperwork, today has been fairly quiet, leaving the Director to do nothing but finish the stacks of paperwork on her desk.

She turns her chair around when she hears a familiar ringtone. 

_Your favorite sister is callingggggg!_

She scoffs at the weird ringtone Kara had purposely set on her phone once in a sister night, and because she had been too lazy enough to change it, the ringtone stuck around.

She picks her phone up and hits the answer button, "Kara."

"Alex, can you do me a favor?" The superhero asks, and Alex can hear the sound of wind through her phone, her voice in a pleading tone that the older sister can practically see her pout face on.

"What is it now?" She rolls her eyes affectionately, feigning an annoyed tone.

"Do you think you can bring Lena lunch today? I already cancelled our plans four times already." Kara— still in her pleading voice, asks her childishly. 

"Sure, I can go there at lunch break, what does she normally have for-"

"Thank you, Alex! I'm sure she'll just have a kale salad from her favorite restaurant. - wait, I gotta go, Alex. Bye!" Kara rambles before hanging the phone up, and Alex just sighs and puts her phone in her pocket. 

_"I don't even know her favorite restaurant!"_

* * *

Alex strides into L-Corp confidently, such a far cry from the feeling of nervousness settling in her gut. She clutches the brown paper bag in her hand from Lena's 'favorite restaurant' before she smiles cheekily at Jess, flashing her fake FBI badge.

"Director Danvers." Her words are smooth, and if there was any indication of her nervousness, the redhead was sure that it can't be heard from her words.

"Sure, I'll just tell her you're here." Jess smiles before speaking into the intercom and letting her enter. 

She walks into the hallway to Lena's office, takes a left and two right turns, and soon she opens the door to see Lena still typing on her computer. 

"Knock, knock." Alex mutters before knocking on the open door to catch the brunnete's attention, who looks up in surprise.

"Alex, hey. What brings you here?" The CEO smiles before turning her computer off and standing to move towards the couch. 

"Kara told me she cancelled plans with you for today, so I brought you lunch." Alex smiles before walking to the couch, placing the brown paper bag on the table infront of it. 

"Tell me you bought your own lunch?" 

"I did, but I don't know if you want me to stay here or.." Alex trails off awkwardly, the two never hung out outside of work or without Kara, so Alex was seemingly confused on how to act around the young Luthor. 

"Stay, now that you've gone out of your way to do all of this." Lena smiles before taking her salad out of the paper bag. 

She barely even opened her salad when shots are heard and glass is shattered.

Alex immediately rushes to the woman and covers her body over the CEO, her left hand steadying the woman in place, the other searching for her gun she put near her hip. 

When Alex finds the gun, she turns around and starts to shoot the men, keeping Lena behind her. 

"Gosh, can we even keep track of how many times you've almost been assassinated?" Alex as her gun runs out of ammo, she throws it away and approaches the masked man and performs a roundhouse kick that knocks him out unconscious. 

Another man approaches her and Alex just punches him and soon he's down to the floor. Alex turns back around to see Lena, who seemed perplexed. 

"Are you alright?" She asks, looking into Lena's blue-green eyes, scooting closer to place a hand on Lena's shoulder.

Lena manages to see it again, the beautiful complexity of Alex's hazel eyes, the emotion so readable and raw, the colors almost swirling around, and she can't help but feel hypnotized.

"Lena?" The redhead asks again, still holding Lena's transfixed gaze. Trying to search for any signs of trauma from the CEO. 

"Y- yeah, I'm fine." Lena stutters, still perplexed from the fighting and the redheads hazel eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Alex asks again, concern evident in her eyes. 

"Yes, I'm fine." Lena replies, now with more confidence and firmness in her tone, and Alex just nods and presses the watch Kara had given her. 

In a flash, Kara is already there in her suit, her hands pressed on her hips before DEO troops come swarming into the office. 

Lena's confused as to why the DEO had a part of this. Alex looks at her with understanding. 

"We're taking them to interrogation rooms, we think Lillian might've been sending people against you again." Alex mumbles before giving her a hand. Lena accepts it with a smile before being pulled up to stand. 

She wipes off the dust from her skirt and looks around the room. 

"I told you. You should've gotten a bodyguard, even if it's from the DEO. They're trained to protect people and themselves in any circumstances." Alex, with her 'Director voice' activated, told her knowingly. Oh, how Lena just wants to wipe that smug smirk off.

"Then train me." Lena mutters seriously, and the DEO agents around her turn their heads around in such an inhumane way, their lips caught in between their teeth, eyes diverting from the CEO to the Director like a heated ping pong game.

Alex looks at her dumbfounded, then quickly regains focus and waves the agents off. 

"What?" She whispers silently, raising her eyebrows.

"Train me, teach me everything I need to know." Lena mutters impatiently and Alex nods, and nods again, with three minutes of constant nodding and hazel eyes scanning the room. Lena thinks if she had broken the Director.

"S-sure." Alex blinks before catching herself and standing up more straight, her hands crossed over her chest.

"So when can we start?" Lena asks. Still looking around her trashed office, kicking the remnants of her office chair.

"Tomorrow, if that's okay with you?" 

"Good, tomorrow after lunch." Lena smiles before turning back to the scene before her.

* * *

"Kara! How am I supposed to act around her?" Alex grumbles before turning around on her office chair, a bad habit she had picked up on.. who knows who at this point?

"The way you trained me!" Kara exclaims in a tone that screams 'obviously!' 

"But what if- what if she'll get angry with me?" The Director groans, turning around on her chair once again, her hand coming up to rest on her forehead. Oh, she had never worried this much about training with someone before.

_Probably because it's Lena frickin' Luthor you're training._

"Alex, she's not going to get angry with you.. you guys are only training." Kara encouraged her with a small smile before one of her agents buzz up in the intercom, taking the attention of both the women in the office.

"Director, Miss Luthor is here to see you now." Agent Lawson mutters, his deep voice echoing in Alex's comms. The latter immediately turns her chair once again, facing slightly away from Kara who looked at her seriously. Mouthing, "you got it!"

"Escort her to the training room, tell her I'll be in the lockers." Alex mutters still looking at Kara worriedly before she's pushed out of the office into the locker rooms.

"Director Danvers." The agent's voice rang up again in the comms, his deep voice added with a hint of hesitancy.

"What?" The redhead asks, a little out of breath, and probably a bit annoyed- you can blame Kara later. 

"Ms. Luthor is in formal clothes." 

_Did Lena seriously think we would just have a friendly chat?_

"Escort her to the lockers." Alex replies before opening her locker and grabbing her training clothes. 

* * *

Alex is not even halfway into zippering her jacket when Lena comes in, with a DEO jacket and leggings in hand, and she grimaces that she recklessly had changed in the lockers.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit-_

Lena's breath hitches when she sees Alex half shirtless, her _very_ toned abdomen easily accessible by her eyes. She bathes at the sight- well, not bathe, just more of taking in the angry scars that found their places on the woman's abdomen.

There was an angry gash from her hips that went to her waist, a stab wound underneath her left rib, a bullet wound just above her right rib, a few burns and scratches. A sign of her hardwork and struggles that shaped her into the woman she is today.

Lena thinks it's ridiculous, romanticizing scars that is, and how she's managed to romanticize scars from a person she never even had a romantic connection with nor had a deep connection with yet.

Alex immediately turns around and mutters an apology, Lena also stutters her apology before walking to the end of the lockers to change. A certain someone's scarred abdomen in mind.

* * *

Alex leads Lena to the training room, the sudden smell of perspiration and the hint of blood hitting their noses.

The redhead abruptly stops when they're in the middle of the room, "In the desert base where I was trained, I spent 6 months there, 12 hours a day just to get to where I am right now, and I'm still learning. So–" Alex cuts herself off when she realizes she had been rambling, and Lena chuckles softly. "–This is where you'll also be training to protect yourself." Alex starts, walking Lena onto the mat covered floor. "Attack me." Lena turns her head around to face Alex, raising her eyebrows. Alex sighs with a smile, "God, Kara's rubbing off on you." 

"What? Kara is not rubbing off on me." Lena grumbles adorably, and Alex scoffs. 

If anything your hesitation and look of unbelievableness– if there's even such a word, is Kara rubbing off on you.

"Yeah right, come at me." The redhead replies with a deeper tone as she raises her hands up in a fighting stance. 

Lena's eyes widen for a minute before regaining focus and starts to punch, aiming it to Alex's cheek. 

Alex easily avoids it and grabs her punching hand to flip her over, then grabbing both of her hands to pin her onto the wall. Lena's chin hitting the wall softly. 

"You're too slow." Alex grumbles into her ear before letting Lena's hand go. 

Lena takes a deep breath, trying to figure if she's either turned on or embarrassed.

"Well, it's not like I have a blackbelt in every martial art created." Lena scoffs sarcastically, and Alex just grumbles.

"Again." Alex's voice rings through the room as they both circle eachother, eyes not daring to look away from the other.

Lena then punches her shoulder before being punched below her right rib. She counterattacks by sending a punch to Alex's face to only be dodged and soon she's being sent down to the floor with a thud.

"You're relying on your strength, Lena. I promise you, no matter how strong you are, your opponent is much much stronger than you. You need to know their weak points."

She sighs, exasperated. Alex just looks at her fiercely. 

"Again." Lena wouldn't admit it; but maybe she likes this stern Alex Danvers, just a little bit!

Lena tries for a punch near Alex's hips and she could see Alex try to dodge it and fails, sending her body to turn around. She remains focused when Lena starts to punch at her sides again, trying to find her weak point. She grabs the arm thrown at her and tugs it over her shoulder sending Lena onto the floor. 

"That's gonna get sore. Again." 

They both circle eachother again, eyes never leaving the others, never breaking their gaze. On their third circle around eachother, Lena takes the opportunity and punches Alex below her ribs before putting her foot at the back of her right leg and pushing her over to the ground. 

She immediately straddles her and raises her right hand to deliver a soft punch to Alex's nose. 

Alex smiles, "Good, you're doing better than Kara when I trained her." She chuckles. 

Lena looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What? You didn't really think that her fighting skills were just randomly there, right?" Alex scoffs incredulously that made Lena laugh, her head thrown back as a full hearty laugh escapes her mouth. 

Alex watches her with a wide smile, she's never seen her laugh like this, it was quite adorable actually.

"Of course, I have! I just didn't expect that you would be the one to teach her." Lena explains with a smile as Alex looks at her chuckling.

"You really thought I'd give up the chance to kick her ass?" The redhead smiles, her shoulders bobbing up and down as she laughs before Lena also erupts into loud laughter moving away from Alex lap as she giggles adorably.

The redhead takes the chance and purposely pins her down to the floor, knocking the wind out of the woman.

"Stay alert, Miss Luthor." Alex teases playfully, raising her eyebrows trying to copy the CEO's known eyebrow gesture but failing miserably.

"Wha—" Lena mutters before bursting again in laughter. 

"How do you do that?" The redhead laughs, looking at Lena with curious eyes. 

"I don't know - it just happens!" Lena explains with a giggle.

When the laughter died down, Lena couldn't help but stare into those hazel eyes again, falling into it's depths. 

Alex also couldn't help but do the same and be lost in - rather stunning and expressive. - green pale eyes

"You wanna take a break? Get fresh air?" Alex asks as she stands up and gives Lena a hand. 

"Gladly." Lena smiles before taking Alex's hand to stand up.

* * *

The pair walk in the park in silence, Alex looking around every once in a while to the point Lena takes it as an habit, the way she almost seems to turn her head to the nearest exit, or the nearest hiding spot.

And Lena could understand, for she herself is a creature of habit. She'd wake up at 5 in the morning and be ready to head for L-Corp at 7. She'd come back to her penthouse at about - well, it depends on her mood but on average, 11 in the evening. Then head straight to bed.

And now that Lena thought of it, the more her life seemed to be calculated, boring, bland, like her office desk for example; no signs of social life, no picture frames with friends or family. Lena had given up on normal living earlier in life, but now she has hope that she can achieve it with the people she's surrounded herself with. 

"Well, how was your day?" Surprisingly, it was Alex who broke the silence, shifting her head to face her. 

"Same old, conference meeting with old, white, misogynist men, asshole investors looking to- well, invest and get the better end of the deal, tons of paperwork." Lena groans quietly, her eyebrows furrowed adorably. 

Alex chuckles. "Tell me about it, misogynist men are the worst. Reminds me of the Director of the FBI." She mutters before faking a gagging sound, causing Lena to raise her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?" Lena asks, smiling slightly at the fake gagging sound.

"Let's just say we didn't get along greatly, and he ended up with a broken nose and a broken ego." Alex rolls her eyes and crosses her arms above her chest cockily.

"Isn't that.. too aggressive. Don't you think?" The redhead scoffs at that. Usual Alex Danvers, the punching extraordinaire.

"Eh, he was contaminating evidence from the crime scene, my crime scene. The idiot asked for help and questions our services? After that case I punched him in the face right infront of his subordinates." Alex scoffs then smirks, remembering the shocked face that idiot sported. That moment was probably on her top 10 list of moment's she'll bring to her grave. 

"You agents and your obsession with crime scenes." Lena scoffs, then turns her head faking dissapointment as Alex looks at her shockingly.

"Hey! First of all, it's Director. Second of all, it's not an obsession, it's a.. mere protectiveness." The redhead explains carefully, before the CEO chuckles. 

"Tell me about it, even your agents go alpha on them." Lena laughs, looking back at Alex who was sporting an 'i guess' look. 

"I mean, you're right - damn, your always right." Alex's eyes widen playfully, before Lena bumps her shoulder with hers and laughs. 

"Of course, Director. What do you think of me?" Lena feigns fear in her tone, before Alex realizes the bustle and hustle of National City is toning down, the sound of noisy footsteps, crying children and worried moms fading away as they laugh.

The young redhead finds comfort in the way the sound surrounding them slowly fades away the deeper they get into conversation, bringing her into a state of calmness. 

Just her, Lena, and laughter. 

"What about you, Director? How's your day?" Lena breaks her train of thought with a smile.

"Surprisingly quiet, I might say. Though I did train a rookie earlier if I remember correctly.." Alex teases and feigns wonder on her face, flashing a boyish smile. 

A smile that impossibly gets wider when Lena acts to be offended. 

"I am not a rookie." She argues, nodding her head no in a childish manner.

_Can this woman be anymore adorable as much as she's powerful?_

"Tell me about it." Alex teases sarcastically, chuckling. 

Alex then realizes how many things they have in common, and she wonders why they haven't been close friends earlier.

_Probably because someone was intimitated.._

She had to admit, finding out the young Luthor staying anywhere near her sister didn't settle comfortable in Alex's stomach, she was certain everyone knew of it. Since she was not quite silent about her views on the woman. Even though Kara had told her that the Luthor was only trying to make a name out of her family's surname, Alex needed to see it with her own eyes.

And she did, from working side by side with her to try and separate Sam from Reign, especially poking her with a stick, oh, that was fun.

The redhead smiles at the thought, she was thankful she said yes to the CEO's offer. If not, they wouldn't be here, laughing their guts out. And to be honest, Alex definitely needed a break from all the drama and it seems like that break will include Lena Luthor. 

Alex doesn't mind, like, at all. She's relieved honestly. If laughing, teasing, and training with Lena Luthor was her escape, she'll gladly take it with open arms.

* * *

It seems odd, the way time passed, she swore they left the DEO at 2 in the afternoon, and now she's taking Lena to L-Corp on her bike at 7 in the evening. Lena's arms wrapped around her abdomen, the cold night air rushing onto their faces. 

Alex tries her hardest to not crash the bike, and it's definitely hard when a really beautiful woman has her arms around you, hugging you tighter than necessary. Next thing she knows, Alex's heart is thundering in her chest, and her stomach flutters with butterflies. And now she's assigned with two tasks. 

One, bring Lena Luthor home and the bike safe. 

Two, try to calm your gay horses and bury this... whatever this is you're feeling into those boxes away from your head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) here's the next chapter for this story, enjoy :)

Lena sighs as she opens the doors of the DEO's training room, it had been a few months since she started these training sessions. She and Alex had been closer friends since, hanging out more often, coming by the other's office to have lunch, and especially the training sessions. She smiles before adjusting her duffel bag slinging from her shoulders.

She stops in her tracks when she sees Alex Danvers, there spinning a tactical knife in her hand like it was just an ordinary pen.

And my god, was she hot.

Lena hates to admit it, but she's currently harbouring a crush on the infamous Alex Danvers.

Alex Danvers who- she may add, is her best friend's sister, and overall soft badass.

No, she can _not_ date her best friend's sister, emphasis on not. That's gotta break a few rules in the besties rulebook if there was ever such a thing.

But, she's Alex Danvers, how can you not be attracted to her? Just the way her strong jaw accents her dyke hairstyle so much, the way her tactical suit never fails to show her ass perfectly, and her cute little button nose that's crooked thanks to her fair share of broken noses, can make you feel hypnotized. What more when you finally know her as a person?

This soft smushy cuddle bear that hides in a tough exterior, the first person she had ever met that had protectiveness engraved in their DNA- she may add, and a passionate woman with a knack for leather jackets, motorcycles and old action movies.

She's everybody's type. (more like, Lena's type.)

Alex looks up at her and smiles before putting it back to its original place at the quarter of her right shoe. "Ah, your here early it seems?" She smiles boyishly.

Lena's breath hitch as she stares at her eyes, those hypnotizing irises easily filled with such emotion

"Got in trouble with a few investors of yours?" Alex asks, chuckling to herself.

"Tell me about it." Lena grumbles before setting the duffel bag down next to the floor. "You ready?" Alex asks, standing up straighter and crossing her arms above her chest.

"Me? Always." The CEO smirks as the other woman raises her eyebrows and continues.

"So, do you know how to steal a gun?"

"Nope." Lena answers, nodding her head in the negative that makes Alex smile a bit.

_Oh no, what is she planning this time?_

"Okay, then that's what we're doing then." She cocks her head to the side and smirks evilly.

"Are you purposely using my weaknesses against me, Director?" The brunnete teases, leaning more into the redhead before her as she speaks.

Alex smiles cockily and walks closer to her— For a moment, Lena swore that she saw Alex look at her lips, but as soon as she can think of it, Alex takes one more step closer and tilts her head and stops right at the shell of her earlobe.

Lena's heart races when her mind reminds her of the many ways that this can end- one that definitely is not work appropriate.

"I don't know, am I?" She whispers seductively, before pulling herself back up and winks.

Lena just blinks and tries to shift herself back to reality, but fails as she almost moans when Alex touches her waist to lead her to the mat.

Alex pulls out a Glock, and Lena just watches as she slowly takes it from its holster, taking out the magazine to show that it is empty, before putting it back in its place and pressing the trigger, making a 'click' noise, her hands caressing the gun as if it was her lover.

_Interesting, is she in love with a gun? sheesh, agents and their love of guns._

"This is a Glock 17, the first gun I ever held, a nine by nineteen millimeter Caliber pistol, with a safe action system, magazine capacity of seventeen to thirty-three, and nine hundred fifteen grams in weight with a loaded magazine." The redhead breaks their intense lookdown to study the gun.

Alex then looks back at her seductively, those complex hazel eyes looking at her with such passion it makes her feel small.

_Oh god, this woman is gonna be the death of me_

Then she dies a little more when the redhead points the gun to the middle of her two green eyes.

_I regret teasing her now, god help me._

"If you can successfully steal this from me, smoothly at the end of this session. You get this."

Lena smirks, she knows the gun is special to the woman, especially if she said it was the first gun she had ever held. So, she already knows she'll do anything just to steal that gun, even if she can easily buy a ton of them later.

* * *

"Grab their arm at the wrist, spin the gun away from you." Alex instructs as Lena follows warily, placing her hand on Alex's wrist and pushing it to pry the gun away from her.

"Good, now try it again, faster." The redhead takes her wrist away and fixes her position.

Lena follows, taking Alex's wrist and directing the gun away from her in record time making Alex's lips twitch up into a crooked smile.

Lena thinks it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen, and internally bites down a laugh.

"Good, continue the energy you’ve created by twisting the arm with the gun around you to the right as you face away from where the criminal was originally positioned." The redhead mutters before Lena quickly twists the woman's arm to the right and faces away from her.

"Now, flip the gunman on the ground as you spin to the right while holding the arm." Alex mutters before adding a "Please go easy on me, I don't want a broken arm." She adds jokingly, before Lena chuckles. "Can't promise that, Director." she jokes before Alex sports an offended look

"Hey! Not funny—" She gets cut off when she's thrown to the ground and her arm is twisted softly to the right. "You dirty player." The redhead groans.

"Keep your hand on the attacking arm, and take the gun." Alex mumbles as Lena takes the gun and whoops playfully as the Director gets up from the mat.

"Now what do you do?" She asks raising her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. Lena doesn't respond but shows it by holding the gun properly and aiming to Alex's heart before hitting the trigger.

Alex plays along and pretends to be hit, holding her chest before collapsing to the ground, feigning pain in her face.

Adorable.

That's the word that flood's Lena's mind and the next thing she knows she's giggling uncontrollably, then giggles turn to laughs, then to undying laughter.

It was moments like this that Lena comes to an understanding, that it was just her, Alex, and laughter. That whenever she was with Alex, she can't help but laugh heartily at her corny science jokes, or the way she tries to make every training session fun, even though Lena's not a child that's constantly burdened by it.

"Try it again, now, and if you steal this from me, we can take a break."

The Luthor smirks evilly, now focused on taking that gun away from the woman.

* * *

It took a few tries, but Lena managed to steal the gun from Alex, exclaiming happily and doing a little dance, making the taller woman laugh.

The Luthor takes a moment before laughing as well, observing the laughing woman secretly.

Alex may always downplay herself, but anything she does is doing anything but, from saving the lives of humans and aliens alike, all the while juggling being a sister to an alien and being a Director of a secret organization. This person who, just like her sister, Kara, had gone through so much their whole life, the loss of a father, trying to accept a Kryptonian into their household, her father coming back and betraying her, a person who has so much scars, psychically and emotionally, but still has the will to make people around them smile, touch their hearts, just like the way Alex had touched hers.

"So, are you coming for game night?" Alex asks before standing up from her place on the floor.

Lena's heart flutters when Alex smiles at her nervously while waiting for an answer before the smile slowly fades away and a nervous face takes place.

"I mean, you don't really have to - it's not like I'm- we're forcing you or anything, I just wanna know so I can ask you to be my partner? - wait, not like partner partner but like game night partner, y'know?" Alex explains, quickly gushing out word after word.

_I wonder if both Kara and Alex would be good rappers._

"Of course I am - and yes, I'll be your partner." Lena smiles before Alex holds an excited smile of her own.

"Yes! We're so going to win!" She pumps her hands into fists before laughing adorably. Lena couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

"Change color." Lena smirks cockily, before everybody but Alex groans.

Kara just sighs before speaking, “What color, Lena?”

Lena looks at Alex at record time, as the other watch the two talk an entire conversation with only their eyes and a bit of movement, Kara slightly raises her eyebrows in amusement

They we’re playing Uno, a game requested by Lucy, who had the choosing rights since she came back to National City a few days ago. Kara suggested a two-team game, and now here they were, almost on the verge of losing, Alex had probably three more cards left, and Lena has three, minus the one she’s gonna drop anytime soon.

When the two finally pry their eyes away from each other. Lena had already made a decision.

“Yellow.” Lena mumbles before Alex smiles widely, looking at Lucy who glared at her

"Nooo! Damnit, Luthor! I was almost winning! You too, Danvers! Don’t think I’ll let you two get away with this!” Lucy whines, holding her cards close to her chest protectively.

Alex scoffs before dropping her card, a yellow Plus Four.

“Oh no! I’ve been betrayed! How could you Alex!” Kara dramatically puts her hand on her forehead, making a surprised face.

“Yeah, yeah, you dramatic ball.” Alex hurries her to take the four cards and give Lucy’s turn. Kara takes the cards and smiles evilly before turning to Lucy, winking.

“Oh no, that isn’t good.” Lena whispers to Alex, who gulps.

Lucy smiles before dropping her card, a yellow Reverse. “Reverse, Kara, my girl, it’s your turn!”

Kara chuckles before dropping a customizable card. Showing the shitty microphone and a music note drawing Kara added to it.

“Alex is gonna sing a song, if she fails she gets two cards!” The blonde literally vibrates with happiness. Alex groans, putting her hand above her eyes.

Kara and Lucy exchange whispers before they laugh hard, Lena watches the duo with a smile.

“Okay, Director! Someone told me you had a punk phase!” The brunnete laughs vigorously, before clapping her hands, making Lena and Kara laugh as Alex almost boils in embarrassment.

“What! KARA NO! I AM NOT SINGING ANYTHING-“

“You’re singing Uma Thurman!” Kara and Lucy exclaimed, before bursting into laughter. Lena’s eyes widen as she looks at Alex trying not to laugh, but fails to do so.

“No!” Alex whines, “I don’t even know how to sing in-“

“Just the first verse and the chorus!” Lucy urges her like a stage mom as Kara and Lena are still laughing.

“Deal.” Alex groans, before Kara looks at her and stops her for a moment, before speeding out of her place to take her phone from the kitchen

“I came prepared!”

* * *

Alex shifts uncomfortably in her place, as Kara turns the music on, she hasn’t sang in a very long time, and especially when she’s sober.

“I can move mountains, I can work a miracle, work a miracle.” Alex sings, as Kara nod her head to the beat, Lena is looking at her with a wide smile, and Lucy is just clapping her on.  
“Oh, oh, keep you like an oath, may nothing but death do us part” She continues, looking at Lucy angrily as they wait for the chorus.

  
  
“She wants to dance like Uma Thurman, bury me 'til I confess. She wants to dance like Uma Thurman and I can't get you out of my head.” She sings, slowly getting adjusted to the song as she starts to bob her head excitingly before chuckling at Kara who was nodding her head viciously to the beat.

  
  
“The stench, the stench of summer sex and CK Eternity, oh hell yes!” She sings, looking at Lena seductively before winking playfully, earning a laugh from the Luthor, before turning her attention to Lucy who was clapping her hands to the beat with a smirk.

“Divide me down to the smallest I can be, put your, put your v-v-v-venom in me!” Alex sings, now comfortable in the beat and her voice softening, she knew her voice was not capable of rock music and now she’s trying her best not to stop singing.

_Oh, the things I’ll do for games._

She repeats the pre-chorus and chorus and Kara pauses the song clapping with an accomplished smile, “I haven’t heard you sing in a while,” she starts. “I haven’t seen you sing sober as well.” She muses.

“Me too, Kara. Me too.” The redhead replies, earning a chuckle from the two brunnetes.

* * *

"Are you and Lena dating?" Kara asks, once they're left alone in Kara's kitchen getting beers from the fridge.

Alex chokes. "Uh, no. Why do you think that?" Kara rolls her eyes before whispering. "Do you like her Alex?"

"Of course I do! She's my friend." Alex smiles softly before Kara scoffs sarcastically.

"Oh, cut the chase Alex. Do you like her as more than a friend?" Kara asks once again, eyebrows raised in anticipation.

Alex's smile fades as she looks back to the woman in question who was currently talking with Brainy on some science advances this year. Her raven hair flowing freely from her hair, her t-shirt that was definitely borrowed from Alex and black DEO sweatpants bringing back those feelings she had put into those boxes away from her mind.

And once again, she outsmarted herself, she hid those feelings so well she started to forget about it.

But here's Kara, forever the oblivous one, but still makes her remember how gorgeous the woman she's so called 'friends' with.

"I.. I do." Alex sighs before she turns her head back to Kara who smiled softly.

"Tell her, Alex. If you can't be honest with her, I’m afraid things will go badly. Please." The blonde replies softly, touching her shoulder before coming back to the living room.

* * *

Alex watches as Lena stifles a yawn, and flinches when Kara nudges her. She looks back at Kara, who tilts her head with raised eyebrows.

She immediately gets the message and turns back to Lena. "You wanna go home yet?" Alex asks, before Lena chuckles then nods. "Let me take you?" The redhead asks before taking the helmet she placed on the table.

"Sure. Kara, I'll be leaving, I'm early for tomorrow, I'm sorry." Lena apologizes, before Kara nods with a smile.

"Don't be, Lena. See you on our lunch date on Wednesday?" Kara sighs before hugging her tightly. "I'll see you, Kara." Lena smiles before turning back to Alex.

"You ready to go?" The redhead asks with a smile, before Lena nods and they both leave the apartment.

* * *

The ride to Lena's penthouse was filled with comfortable silence, mostly because Lena was tired and a little droopy, Alex hummed melodies as she drove, content in having Lena's arms wrapped around her.

If she could stop time, she would've, but sadly she can't.

Alex pulls up to the CEO's penthouse, making time for Lena to get out of her bike and take the helmet off.

Lena only looks at her weirdly before chuckling. "I got some whiskey I bought earlier, wanna open it?"

Alex smiles, "You could've led with that." She chuckles before following Lena inside.

They enter Lena's penthouse, the brunnete immediately taking her shoes off and heading to the makeshift bar to grab the whiskey and two lowballs. Before making her way back to the living room where Alex is currently hanging their coats by the rack.

She sits by the couch, Alex sitting beside her as she pours two fingers of whiskey on each lowball, taking her time as they both try to collect their words.

Alex prepares herself to talk, but the other woman beats her to it.

"Thank you, Alex." Lena smiles softly, making Alex blush and her stomach flutter.

"For what?" Alex whispers softly, heart thumping against her ribcage as she drinks the whiskey from the glass, her palms starting to sweat that makes the glass feel slippery in her hands.

_You're Alex fucking Danvers! You've brought down different kinds of aliens but you can't talk with a woman!_

Alex sets her lowball down before Lena speaks. "For everything, for protecting me, for teaching me, for being there for me, for making me laugh and for making my desk more custom-made." The Luthor reiterates, the sincerity in her tone hyper, little hints of her Irish accent coming out. A sign that Alex always took as vulnerability, making the latter turn her head inhumanely before Lena puts her hand on her left leg.

As cliché it sounds, Alex feels sparks burst, like the sensation going down from a high, or like winning something you've worked so hard for. Like the feeling of your heart beating wildly and adrenaline flowing through your veins.

"Custom made? I'm sorry, I don't follow." Alex smiles softly, her cute but pale lips twitch upward to make the deadly combination of adorable and badass.

"I relate my life with my desk; plain and bland, but these past few months, I've caught myself spending much more time with you than work. So, thank you for making my life much more bearable." The CEO talks but Alex is very sure she zoned out, she was probably too busy noticing her eyes, her Irish accent that made its way every sentence or so, too busy trying to read Lena Luthor like she would any other person, even if she knew that Lena Luthor was not like any other person.

_She's unique, she's one in a million- no, one in seven billion to be exact._

Any thoughts she had at that time died when she sees Lena's look of anticipation that was slowly being replaced by a frown. Alex immediately tries to clammer her words into a full sentence.

"Lee- Lena, you don't have to thank me, that's what friends do, right?" She mutters awkwardly and chuckles nervously. Did she seriously just friendzone herself? Alex starts to look somewhere else that wasn't Lena, her heart descending into the low pits of her gut, she starts to look at the breathtaking view of National City, but nowhere near as the woman beside her, then her eyes find the empty lowball she had emptied out earlier. Oh, how she regretted that she immediately drank it all.

Little did Alex know - because she was too busy lecturing herself - that Lena's heart cracked at the word, a simple word, one syllable, and simple seven letters. The word that, made her heart crack into a million more pieces, her stomach churn, and make her head spin around viciously.

"Is that what we are?" Lena's seemingly hurt voice cuts Alex's thoughts once again. Alex takes her prying eyes away from the lowball and to Lena's breathtaking green eyes filled with sadness and vulnerability that made Alex want to hug Lena and never let go.

"Do you want something more?" The redhead surprisingly finds her voice with nervousness as she clammed her words into a sentence- more of a question. Her thoughts running wildly as to why she'd think Lena Luthor would want something more with her, a Director of an secret organization no less?

"What if I do?" Those four words rang in Lena's apartment with a hesitant tone, her Irish accent ripping her words, leaving a wide-eyed Alex in it's trail. 

Lena leans closer into Alex, and looks at her eyes with wonder, before being pulled up into a deep kiss by the redhead, sending shivers down her spine, moaning softly when the redhead's hand snakes around her waist.

Lena tries to pull apart from the kiss to only be pulled back in again for one more. Their tongues swirling around for dominance, Lena's hands goes to her short hair, one of them placed by the left shaved part, softly tracing circles on her head.

They pull apart breathless and smiling widely, before Alex's smile is soon replaced with a frown.

"Alex? What's wrong?" Lena asks, her concerned eyes scanning the woman frantically.

"I.. I'm leaving to serve next month." Alex mutters sadly, before scooting even more closer to Lena, breathing in her scent.

"Serve? Alex. What do you mean?" Alex can feel her heart beginning to shatter at the sound of uneasiness in her tone, she should've told her about it already, maybe that way she can't hurt Lena in the process.

"I'm leaving to serve the military." She reiterates with a sigh, before the smaller woman pulls her in for a tight hug.

"Alex why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lena asks, before taking her hand and joining it with hers, making her smile softly.

"I didn't want you to be upset and push yourself away from me."

"Alex, why would I be upset? You're the most amazing person I've known, serving for the military wouldn't make me run away. It'll only make me want to stay more, relish every moment with you." The woman smiles before giving Alex a chaste kiss, making the latter smile sadly. Her spoken words repeating over and over again in her mind, making her notice how fast she has fallen for this smart, strong, and gorgeous woman. She comes back down to another kiss, and another, and another.

When they pull away, Alex has tears in her eyes, biting her lip to conceal the sobs she knows that are coming. Lena hugs her tightly, before Alex lets out a gut-wrenching sob. Muttering silent apologies as she cries on Lena’s shoulder.

They stay like that until they both succumb to sleep on the couch.

* * *

Lena wakes up to notice three things: One, she miraculously slept for over ten hours, considering it's now 1 in the afternoon. Two, she is on a bed, not on a couch, and three, a certain Alex Danvers in all her glory is beside her, brushing stray strands of her raven hair out of her face with a smile.

"Hey, you." Alex grins sweetly, before pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mmm... good afternoon." Lena groans before Alex scoffs.

Alex sighs before muttering an apology about last night, Lena lets the apology slide, before muttering an, ‘it’s alright.’ Before giving her a peck on her lips.

The redhead smiles. "Hey, what about that meeting you were talking about?"

Lena chuckles, "Forget about that, it's boring anyway. You? I reckon the DEO is probably waiting for you."

"They can handle without me for a day. Today is quite quiet it seems." Alex whispers, before cuddling back to the young Luthor.

"Alex Danvers is a cuddler, eh?" Lena smiles contently before squeezing tight on the redheads waist.

"Oh, there's a lot of things you don't know about me, Ms. Luthor." She teases, before Lena slaps her waist playfully and sits upright to get a better look on the woman's face.

"Is that now, Director?" Lena challenges, raising her eyebrows before stealing a kiss.

Alex is caught off guard and Lena tries to search for a tickle spot but fails miserably.

"What are you doing?"

"You don't have a tickle spot?" Lena muses, "Everybody has a tickle spot." She mutters, before her hands travel to Alex's knees, making the redhead flinch and laugh.

"Wai- no!" She exclaims before laughing loudly, wiggling around with the grace of a seizing worm as she tries to avoid Lena's evil hands.

"No- take your tickling hands away from me!" Alex laughs as Lena watches with a sadistic smile as she continues with the tickling.

"Stop- your Luthor genes are showing!" The redhead screams before the tickling dies down, and Lena squints at her before slapping her playfully.

"Hey! That hurt!" She laughs, before Alex sits upright and chuckles, "I'm sorry, Lee." She leans in for a kiss and Lena finds herself lost in the paradise a lonely penthouse and a certain redhead can give her.

Oh, how she wishes everyday starts like this.

"Apology accepted." The brunnete smiles before Alex snuggles closer, "I'm hungry, can we eat?" The words make Lena laugh, such a Danvers thing to say.

"I know a perfect place." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things are kinda moving fast, but it kind of needs to because of Alex leaving to serve and all of that soooo, yeah. :) How are you guys doing? Being quarantined sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

The two left the apartment fully showered with Alex borrowing a shirt from Lena, who didn’t even think twice before throwing her a shirt that was probably more expensive than her rent. Alex only shook her head and cackled before wearing the shirt.

They went down to the parking lot to ride the Ducati to their location. Which was, of course, Noonan’s.

“So you’re leaving for the Army?” Lena asked, as they both eat their brunch at Noonan’s.

Alex sighs. “Yeah, yeah I am.” She stops eating and lifts her head up to face Lena. “I know it’s hard for you, and I understand if-”

“Alex, I already told you, I don’t care if you’re leaving. I like you and I want to be with you, nothing can change that. Even if you’re leaving to serve.” Lena’s stops her mid-rant, taking Alex’s had in hers.

The redhead smiles, a little surprised at the contact. “You’re amazing, do you know that?” She exhaled out, still smiling.

  
Lena chuckles. “I’ve been told a few times or so.” She replies before they fell into a comfortable silence, their hands still conjoined whilst using their other hand to eat.

It’s been awhile since Lena was confident in a relationship. Sure, things we’re kind of okay with James, but she never felt safe or loved in James’ arms, but when she’s with Alex? She knows she’s safe, not because she’s great at combat— well maybe it’s one of the reasons, but she knows Alex wouldn’t hurt her.  
She knows she’s setting herself up for a heartbreak, but she’s willing to risk everything for this woman infront of her, just to let her stay.

“So, what do you think of me taking you somewhere..” Alex trails off. “to take you on a date?” She finishes, looking at Lena with hopeful eyes.

“Alex Danvers are you asking me out on a date?” Lena teases, raising her eyebrows.

The redhead chuckles softly. “Yes, this is me asking you out on a date.”

“Well, you did kiss me, woke up in my bed, and now we’re here.” Lena grimaces, prying her eyes away off Alex and settles her sights on the windows.

Alex’s smile faltered. Sure, she heard Lena earlier when she said she wanted this, but she’s still nervous as hell, this is Lena Luthor she’s asking out, not some random girl by the bar that she met. Lena Luthor who, she may add, is a fricking CEO of a massive company, one of the youngest successful businesswoman and the most richest of the decade, a literal offspring of beauty and knowledge itself, and she’s way out of her league! Look at her, she’s just a government lackey. Sure she’s a Director, but a Director of an almost non-existent black ops organization, sure she makes money but nothing in the scale of Lena’s.

Lena turns her head back to Alex, to see her smile replaced by a frown. What she had said was a tease, hadn’t she heard her earlier when she said she wanted to pursue their relationship? “Alex, of course, yes.” Lena chuckles, looking as the woman exhales a breath she had been holding.

“Really?” The redhead’s smile came back full force, the young Luthor nodded with a smile before Alex stood up and held Lena’s hand, her other hand on her helmet and keys.

The handhold came naturally to Alex, and did not went unnoticed by the other woman. Lena’s heart rate just plummeted to space, oh how she missed simple things like this.

“Alex, where are we going?” Lena said, amusement in her tone as Alex dragged her to where her Ducati was parked, before letting go of her hand.

Lena immediately felt the loss of warmth when Alex let go of her hand. The same warmth goes to her heart when the other woman carefully puts the helmet on her head with a warm smile.

“We’re going to our date.” She replies cheekily, Lena tries her best to contain her amusement, but she knows it can probably be seen from outer space so she lets it do its job.

_That cheeky bastard._

“But, before that I need to take something from my apartment then we’ll be ready to go.” Alex smiles before looking back at Lena. “Unless if you have plans at L-Corp today I can reschedule it— or if you aren’t up for it now or something.” The taller woman backtracks, halfway into inserting her key into the ignition.

Lena smiles softly before replying. “I cancelled all my plans earlier, so let’s go, Director.” She adds a wink before Alex blushes and finally inserts her key into the ignition.

* * *

They soon reached Alex’s apartment, they probably stayed there for no less than five minutes, Alex only replacing her coat for a leather jacket and taking another helmet for herself.

The young Luthor’s heart flutters when she realizes Alex never changed out of her shirt, it gave her a sense of calm, she doesn’t even care if it doesn’t make sense, all she knows is that she’s calm and happy with Alex. If Lillian ever heard her thoughts, she would’ve probably slapped her for thinking such childish thoughts, but Lillian can’t, so she lets her mind wander down the same road she’s been wandering since she woke up earlier.

They leave the complex with Alex wearing her leather jacket and a helmet, Lena behind her with her hands that was wrapped on the other woman’s abdomen, holding tightly like it was a lifeline. Alex knew Lena didn’t need to hold tight like she was doing so, but she lets it go because the arms that wrapped around her abdomen grounded her to a fault.

They both spent another 30 minutes like that, Alex weaving her way through the city until they enter a road at the outskirts of National City, the right side was polluted by buildings as the other side is the open sea, the normal polluted wind becoming fresh and much more breathable.

Lena soaks the view in, there weren’t as much people since it’s a weekday, most of the people are either in buildings working the grind or at their apartments sleeping, so you could really enjoy the real beauty National City can offer. They come across a T intersection and Alex takes the left, and takes a right into a beaten down path.

Lena looks around as they ride farther into the road as little stalls and a road leading to a hill caught her attention. Alex parks the Ducati, and lets Lena get off first before she gets off herself.

“Alex!” A tall lanky man from one of the stalls exclaimed, waving his hand in the air frantically. “It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you around this part of National City, how’ve you been?” He asked with a warm smile.

Alex chuckles at the man’s antics before replying. “I’m fine, Thom.” She smiles as well before searching her leather jacket for her wallet.

The man looks over behind Alex where Lena is just taking her helmet off, before widening his eyes in surprise.

“Is that Lena Luthor?” Thom asks, fidgeting even more in excitement.

Lena smiles softly before replying, “In the flesh.” She laughs softly when the man finds her way out of his stall to meet her face to face, his own face still amused.

“We don’t see much of National City’s greatest here, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Thom shakes the woman’s hand before smiling widely. Lena had not expected that from the man.

“Not the greatest, but it’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” She replies, before Alex speaks up.

“Thom, can I get one blanket and one of those incredible food baskets you have?” She asks, stumbling around as she takes money from her wallet.

Thom pries her eyes away from Lena to walk to the woman. “Now, now, girl. I’ll treat you and Ms. Luthor today.” He replies, putting Alex’s wallet down and taking a green blanket and a basket before giving it to the woman with a smile.

“Thank you, Thom. I owe you one.” Alex smiles before Thom nods affectionately before Alex takes Lena’s hand.

* * *

They use the Ducati to get to the peak of the hill easier, Lena is still amazed at where they are, more amazed that it’s only near National City.

“I’ve never been in these parts of National City before.” Lena muses, and Alex chuckles.

“Probably because the parts of National City you’ve ever been in is the centre of it all. Not much frequents this place either, that’s why I figured I take you here. No cameras, no reporters anywhere.” The woman replies, as they take a turn and soon they’re in their destination.

The sun was about to start setting, lighting the skies up with pigments of reds and pinks, the ocean which was glistening in the sun’s rays. The view was breathtaking.

“Beautiful, huh?” Alex voice takes her out of her thoughts, before she turns back to look at the woman with a smile. She was sitting on the blanket that she had already placed, before she moves the food basket farther, making space for Lena to sit down.

Lena sits on the blanket, not prying her eyes away from the breath taking view of the open ocean. “How’d you find this place?” Lena asks, before Alex sighs softly.

“I was in college back then..” She trails off, before prying her eyes away from the sunset to look at the woman beside her, who was looking at her with understanding. “Kara told you?” She asks, raising her eyebrows.

“Not much, only little bits she’ll let out sometimes.” Lena mutters, before taking Alex’s hand in hers, as a sign of support.

“Well, believe it or not, the day I found out about this place, the next day I would be recruited into the DEO.” She starts, before gulping. “When I was in college, trying to finish my PhD and my MD, I was an extreme alcoholic. My whole entire college life had been such a blur. I don’t remember much, but when I came home on Kara’s birthday, smelling like a brewery, Kara and Mom told me to go clean, and I did, for like a week. I found this place when I almost stepped into a bar, and I had only stopped myself because my roommate found me and told to me to go home. That’s when I stumbled around here, met Thom, and the next day I’d meet J’onn and work for the DEO, I guess.” Alex mutters, before looking at the sun.

“I went here when I was having a crisis, or a hard time.” She adds, before turning back to Lena with a small smile. “This is the first time I went here without having a crisis, and I’m willing to change that.” Alex looks at the woman before her, and her small smile grows wider, she’s fallen for this woman and there was no erasing that, and she wants to spend the rest of the month she has before leaving, to have fun and kiss this woman like she’ll never kiss her again.

Lena scoots closer to Alex, leaning her head on Alex’s shoulder. They fall into a comfortable silence as they watch the setting sun.

“I was four.” Lena mutters into the silence as soon as the sun was gone. “I was four when my biological mother died. My mom and I we’re visiting family, and we all went to a lake.” The other woman chokes on her words, before continuing. “I was at the shore when I watched her drown, I didn’t notice at first, but when I did, I just stood there, not intervening or swimming up to her. Then I’d be taken into the Luthor household, I regretted not doing anything to help her, because if I did, she’ll still be here.” Lena sobs softly into Alex’s shoulder, before Alex wraps her arm around the woman to embrace her tighter.

“Children react differently to trauma, it isn’t your fault you froze. You we’re only a kid.” Alex assures her, before they watch as the sun gets replaced by the moon and as the skies become tainted with stars

* * *

They spend the rest of their time together eating, and trying to stay away from dark topics, in the very least they end up laughing their asses off at some story Alex had told Lena about Kara’s first times.

Like everything, the date comes to an end, and they both wish time had moved slower. Lena never took her hand away from Alex's, only taking it away when she rides the motorcycle. 

Alex skillfully weaves their way back to the centre of National City, their paths lit up by streetlights and lights from buildings, Lena takes the time to scoot even more closer to Alex, watching as the roads they took became more and more polluted by buildings. 

They eventually get to Lena's building and Alex lets Lena get off the motorcycle. When the woman gets off, she takes the helmet off in one swift motion. Revealing her now smiling face.

Lena stands there awkwardly before her smile gets even wider. She leans forward and knocks on the glass of Alex’s helmet, motioning to take it off. Alex follows, taking the helmet off in one swift motion.

Alex smiles tentatively, before Lena walks forward and tugs on the lapels of her leather jacket to pull her in for a chaste kiss.

Alex seems surprised at first, but melts into Lena as their tongues dance together in an unheard melody. They only pull away when air becomes a problem, Alex smiles softly.

“Thank you for today, Alex.” Lena mutters, chuckling a bit when she sees smear marks of her lipstick on the other woman’s lips.

Alex also chuckles as Lena wipes the smears off with her thumb. “Thank you as well, Lena.” She replies, before adding. “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

The woman in question raises her eyebrows, confused. Alex thinks it’s the most adorable thing she had ever seen. “Tomorrow? We have training.” She adds with a smile.

Lena laughs softly. “Of course, training. Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.” She smiles before waving her hand goodbye as she enters her building.

Alex also waves goodbye and watches as Lena goes away before driving back to her apartment, all the while having a lovesick grin plastered on her face.

* * *

Alex sighs before opening her apartment door, before being greeted to a very excited Kara on her couch.

“Alex! What happened!? Did you tell her?!” Kara exclaims from the couch, mouth full of ice cream.

Alex shakes her head in amusement before nodding with tinted cheeks.

The blonde swallows her ice cream before replying. “Wait! When? You haven’t been in your apartment or work all day, Lena also hasn’t been in her penthouse or L-Corp, we’re you with her?!” Kara is fidgeting in excitement, as Alex’s blush deepens as she only nods, not trusting her voice to speak for her.

“Yesterday night? You told her, yeah?” Kara asks, as she puts another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

Alex smiles. “Yeah, yeah I did.”

"What happened!? I want all the details!" She exclaims, clapping her hands childishly. 

"Well, we went back to her penthouse and she invited me for drinks.." Alex starts as she looks back at Kara who smiles before urging her to continue. "Then, she thanked me. Like out of the blue, and I asked her what for, and she told me 'for everything.'" – The redhead recalls her heart thumping wildly at the scene, she wonders if Kara could've heard it. – "Then I told her that that was what friends are for and she asked me if that's what we were." Kara looks disappointed in her for a second before being replaced by an annoying glare. 

"Go on!"

"I asked her if she wanted more and she said yes!" Alex squeals like a teenager, making Kara do the same and pull her in a bone crushing hug. "I'm so proud of you Alex." Kara mutters before pulling back to face Alex. 

"Then what happened?" 

Alex hesitates, she had never told anybody except for Lena that she's leaving to serve, she wasn't planning on telling anybody to be honest, she wanted her departure to be quick and painless. She didn't want Kara trying her best to spend every minute with her, or the very least scold her for keeping a secret like this for so long.

"Before I tell you this, don't get mad. Okay?" Alex starts, and Kara's smile seems to fade. "Alex... what is this about?" The womans voice is wary, like entering a heavy subject for discussion, and in some forms it is.

Alex thinks of the ways to tell her, a quick one, a long one, or the one where she cries and sobs. "I'm leaving to serve for the military." She mutters quick and painless, just the way she likes it. 

"What?! I thought you we're cleared from that duty?" Kara's face is washed over in confusion, in all honesty, her time in the Military was very delayed. She was supposed to leave for the Military a few years back, but got postponed when General Lane sent her and J'onn to Cadmus.

"I was only cleared because I was sent to Cadmus, and the Military really needs troops back in Afghanistan. The higher ups think I should do it, for experience." Alex explains, looking back up to Kara whose eyes started to tear up.

The Danvers sisters we're inseparable, everybody who's ventured close enough knows that, and they know when goodbyes are exchanged, it isn't going to be pretty. Though those we're the last things that we're on Kara's mind apparently. Kara's vision, even if she was a Kryptonian, started to blur. She knows of the tales of the agents sent to serve that never came back home, or the agents who came back home scarred physically and mentally, forcing them to leave the DEO or undergo counseling.

"How long 'till you leave?" The blonde sniffles, wiping the now falling tears from her cheeks. Trying her best not to break down there and then.

"A month." She mutters sadly, tears of her own starting to pool in her eyelids as her lips start to quiver. 

"Oh, Alex.." The taller woman immediately swipes the falling tear despite her own falling too, and hugs the woman tightly. "Let's make the most of the month then." Kara smiles softly once she's buried her head in Alex's neck.

Kara is definitely happy that Lena and Alex are finally together, but she’s also sad that Alex is almost leaving when they decide they like eachother, but better late than never, right?

As the night progressed, the sisters end up dozing off on the couch.

* * *

Kara wakes up to Alex’s blaring alarm as she flings her arms around, trying to locate it, but failing miserably. “Tu- turn it offff..” she grumbles annoyingly, before an arm reaches toward her and picks the phone up, successfully turning the alarm off.

Alex yawns. “Wake up, sleepyhead. We have work today.” Kara groans before speeding her way through taking a shower, and raiding Alex’s fridge in search for food.

The redhead grumbles. “I wish I had superspeed like you.” She mutters before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, Alex comes out of the bathroom in her tactical suit before joining Kara in raiding her own fridge to make pancakes. Kara looks at her knowingly. “Do you need me to take the smoke alarm off?” She teases, before Alex scoffs.

“Brat.”

They do end up taking the smoke alarm off 30 minutes later when Alex leaves a pancake on the stove for too long, but forgets about it later when they’re munching on the other pancakes Alex had made.

Soon enough they’re parting ways, with Alex heading to the DEO and Kara going to Catco.

* * *

Alex enters the DEO with Lena in mind, and wishes there’s a lot of work for her to take her mind way somehow.

Unfortunately for her, the day ends up being the most quietest they had in a while. So quiet in fact that the normally busy agents are just in their respective desks, cafeteria, or the lab trying to busy themselves. Alex then traps herself into her office, she had even finished the stack of paperwork that had piled on her desk from yesterday, so, she was left looking at the clock to hit afternoon so she can see Lena again.

Kara visits for awhile, amazed when she sees an almost empty ops centre. She immediately searches for her sister, and finds her slouching in her office chair, her head down, sleeping. Kara laughs softly before snapping a picture to send to Lena.

* * *

**Kara** : *picture of Alex sleeping.*

**Lena** : Shouldn’t she be working?

**Lena** : Also, thank you for the picture, Kara. It’s adorable.

**Kara** : The DEO is surprisingly quiet today, and she’s already finished her work, she just probably dozed off.

**Kara** : You’re welcome, you’re free to show it to Alex later so you can see her petrified face later haha.

**Lena** : Definitely, I’m almost done here so I’ll probably be there in like twenty?

**Kara** : Oh, take as long as you want, Alex is still dozing off anyway.

**Lena** : Yeah, but the more I wait the more I envy showing the picture to her.

**Kara** : Well, now I see why Alex told me I’m rubbing of on you.

**Lena** : 🙄 Yeah, yeah, I’m packing up here. I’ll be there in ten.

* * *

So Kara waits, sitting on Alex’s desk, who was— yes, still sleeping, she chuckles to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Lena strides into the DEO, before finding Kara who was gazing off in the distance as Brainy goes on about something he had been working on in the lab. 

As soon as Lena steps foot in the ops centre Kara snaps out of her gaze and visibly lit up. 

"Lena!" Kara smiled, before turning back to Brainy. "I'm sorry Brainy, but I really need to talk to Lena." She adds before walking to the other woman. 

Kara sucks in a deep breath. "Lena, hi." 

"It seems awfully quiet in here." The brunnete deadpans, before Kara groans. 

"It's been the one of the quietest days here." The superhero adds, before they enter Alex's office. 

The woman is still napping peacefully, and Lena thinks it's the most adorable thing she's seen, but as soon as she steps into Alex's office, her high heels clicking on the concrete floor beneath her Alex jumps from her seat, eyes opened so suddenly and hands ready to take her gun if needed. 

Lena widens her eyes, "Hey, you alright?" 

Alex looks at her up and down, and sighs before walking over to her and trapping her in a hug, "Thank god, you're okay... you're okay." She mutters, her head nuzzled into Lena's neck. 

Kara immediately rushes to her side, and puts her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, what happened?"

The woman in question gulps, "Bad dream." She mutters before hugging Lena tighter. 

Lena hugs the woman back, afraid she might break down in her office. Lena doesn't know what the dream is about, but from what she's heard from the redhead, whatever dream she had had something to do with her. 

So they both stay like that, Alex in her tactical suit hugging Lena who was still in her dress. 

For a few minutes, Lena forgot all about L-Corp, shitty investors, misogynist men, all her boring board meetings. 

Oh how she wished those few minutes would turn into days. 

Lena nuzzles her face on Alex's combed back red locks, breathing in a scent she can only call as Alex. 

Kara smiles softy at the two, she's incredibly happy for the two as they have finally found someone who can comfort them in anyway possible, and vice versa. Kara knew about Alex dating after Maggie, and she knew those dates would just last about 15 minutes before they call it off, or god forbid those awful dates where the only thing her date wanted was to bed her, and she's thankful that she'd found Lena. 

Because Lena isn't any of those women. Lena is a compassionate, smart, and strong woman, and she compliments her sister beautifully. 

"Alex, I think you need to rest." Lena whispers softly. 

The taller woman lifts her head up from the crook of Lena's neck, "Training? I was supposed to train you." She mutters with a confused frown. 

"No, you need to rest—"

"No." Alex adds stiffly.

"Alex—"

"I'll have a nightmare again, I don't want to." She mumbles before melting more into Lena.

Lena's heart flutters as she looks at the blue eyes of her best friend. 

Kara smiles as she sees Lena look at her with surprised eyes before smiling softly, letting herself melt into Alex as well. 

"Well, what do you want to do?"   


* * *

Lena smiles happily as they walk through National City park, hands intertwined as they silently breathe in the air of the busy city, sadly, Kara had to go because of an incident downtown that needed her presence, but she promised to catch up with them after everything was finished.

Lena observes as Alex’s eyes land everywhere as they walk, as if looking for something, This sparks her curiosity, as she observes more as Alex’s palm begins to sweat, a sign Lena knew was nervousness.

“Alex, are you looking for something?” She asks, as the redhead’s eyes now lands on her.

Alex nods her head no, as she tries to continue on walking, before Lena let’s go of her hand to cross her own arms, raising her eyebrow to complete the silent threat. Alex mumbles something incoherent to herself, she knows that look, it’s her ‘I call bullshit’ look.

“Alex, you’ve practically scanned every building, person, tree, or bush we walked past by, your palms are even sweaty, you’re nervous. What’s wrong?” She asks so softly that it doesn’t match the stiff adorable little glare she was giving her.

Alex huffs, “I just, we’re in public.” She mutters.

Lena raises her eyebrows, “I don’t think that’s a valid reason—”

“You’re okay? Of us being caught by paparazzi?” Alex widens her eyes, Lena always did pry away from snooping cameras and reporters, so the slight indication of that surprised her to a fault.

It was then that Lena realizes that she’d lost interest in avoiding the wandering cameras just to walk around freely with Alex, all her time here in National City she did her best to avoid the cameras, the sneaky reporters— excluding Kara, who was already always by her side when she moved here, and especially being seen with someone she’s intimate with, and she realizes that she’s done all of that, going outside with Alex holding hands was a risk she never would’ve thought of taking if it wasn’t for her or Kara, so at that, Lena smiles softly.

“I’m okay with it, darling, are you?” She asks, walking forward to give Alex a chaste kiss and holding her hand.

Alex blushes, “I– yeah.” She sighs, before tightening her hold on the woman and continuing their walk.

Alex relishes in the way their silence is so comfortable that she can stay there for hours and not be bored, oh how she wishes everything would slow down for a minute so she can atleast enjoy things without being pressured to do more other things, and she wishes that she would’ve made her move earlier on so she could spend more time with Lena, but it’s better that they’ve found themselves now, rather than not right?

Lena chuckles softly at the woman’s antics, thankful of Alex’s provident charisma as she had now known not to care about the prying cameras or reporters anymore.

They’re still strolling around a park, hand intertwined when a ball rolls to their feet, almost tripping Alex over. Lena laughs as she holds Alex’s back to get her on her feet.

Before they know it a young toddler ran towards them, panting and sweaty from chasing the toy. “Oh, gosh. I’m sorry Miss!” He pants out, his small voice cutting Lena’s laughter and Alex’s incoming remark.

Lena glances a look on the child, probably 6 in age, with striking blue eyes, ginger hair and a freckled nose.

Alex smiles, “I’m fine, mister.” She mutters with a sweet voice as she bends down to take the ball in her hands, “Now, I suppose this is yours?” She asks, tilted head and all.

But before the boy could answer, a woman runs beside the boy. “Lucas!” She exclaims, before puffing a breath of relief. “What did I tell you about running away from my sights?” She scolds softly, now recognising the two women her child had encountered, “I’m sorry if he had caused anything bad, he has a habit of running away from my sights.” The ginger haired woman smiled softly at Alex.

The raven haired woman almost raises her eyebrows at that smile. Believe it or not, she has mastered the looks of smiles from unfriendly to sexual, this— the wide wicked smile and glinted eyes —was far beyond of the depths of friendly smiles, and she knows it’s a fact.

Alex chuckles as she stands up, “It’s fine, honestly.” She then extends her arm to give the boy his ball. “My.. girlfriend and I we’re just strolling around.” Alex smiles before taking Lena’s hand.

Lena laughs internally at the almost wounded look her face sported, the flirtatious smile faltering as she glances at Lena, she sees the woman mentally backtrack before she speaks up, “Well it was nice meeting you two. Come on, Lucas, let’s go?” She glances down to the boy and takes his hand.

Alex then quickly walk the two of them past the kid and the mother, awkwardly pacing, had she really had said the word girlfriend?

_Cool, Danvers, your possessiveness is taking over you again._

“Girlfriend, huh?” Lena teases, and Alex’s cheeks turn beet red.

“I mean—”

The other woman laughs, “You look adorable when you blush, darling.” She speaks in between her laughter, making Alex scratch the back of her neck embarrassingly.

Lena laughs more at the sight, now wrapping her arm on her stomach as she laughs, the laughter so infectious it makes Alex laugh as well.

Alex speaks up when the laughter dies down, “But seriously, are you okay with it?” She asks, and Lena looks up at her with eyes that already give her answer.

“Do you think we’ll be laughing our asses off if I wasn’t okay with it?” Lena chuckles, as Alex grumbles, before pulling the woman up to entrap her lips in a bruising kiss. 

The Luthor melts into the kiss, moaning softly when Alex’s tongue brushes on her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She moans and lets Alex’s tongue explore her mouth deliciously, leaving her whimpering when Alex pulls out of the kiss for air, leaning their foreheads together as they breathe in the needed air.

For a while, Lena noticed Alex still has her eyes shut, almost basking in smears of her red lipstick, her lips kiss-swollen, and Lena just stares.

_She looks amazing even if her face is covered in lipstick._

But before the woman can swipe the evidence of their kiss Kara decides to show up, smelling like ash and smoke.

Kara looks at their current position and stutters, “Oh, Rao! Really? In public—“ She cuts herself off when Alex decides to show her face, Kara looks at Lena, frightened.

Alex looks confused, as she turns her head to Lena, looking like a kicked puppy, Lena laughs softly.

“Sorry, darling, you’ve got lipstick smudged on your face.” She smiles before cupping Alex’s cheek with her hand and using her thumb to swipe it off.

“Oh.” Alex replies dumbly before Kara rolls her eyes, “Why do you smell like smoke?”

Kara furrows her eyebrows before smelling her shirt, “Oh, Rao. I do smell like smoke,” She mutters with a disgusted look. “Anyways, there was a fire downtown, and hear this! A nice young man gave me his tickets to the local fair!” She exclaims happily before taking the tickets out of her pocket. Holding the tickets up with childish glee, “And, luckily, he gave me three, so I’m inviting you two.”

Alex takes one of the tickets, inspecting it, “No wonder you’re so excited, it’s the same fair you went to a few years ago, I think.” She frowns amusedly.

“Well, what are you both waiting for? Let’s go!”

* * *

They ended up spending the rest of the afternoon at the fair, either with Alex complaining about how rigged the game they we’re playing, Kara trying her best not to use her superpowers to win the game, or Lena just laughing heartily as the sisters tease and quarrel playfully with eachother.

Someway or somehow, the sisters— with their puppy eyes and pout, had eventually enticed her to ride the ferris wheel, and maybe have a photo session at the photo booth.

It was the most fun she’s had in a while, and probably the first time where she had been so carefree, like all the weight of her problems and burdens are gone, it literally felt like she was walking on air.

_God, the things I can accomplish if life always felt like this._

By the end of the day, after filling their stomachs up with junk food —much to Lena’s dismay— they left to their respective apartments, with their pictures from the photo booth to put in picture frames —or just taping it to the wall like Alex did— and their memories together to cherish

* * *

It has been a week, and a pretty hectic week.

Alex had been called away so many times, no matter what they we’re both doing at the time, be it eating lunch, training, and once when they we’re _fornicating._ Lena was also majorly busy over the past week, board meetings, pulling an all-nighter at the lab or just signing a shit ton of paperwork. It was almost a miracle when they had actual time to slip in a second date, much more when Alex wasn’t called away after, or Lena being called by an investor.

Lena cracks her neck, emerging her head up from the stacks of paperwork she had been doing for the past…

_3 hours? Since when did time move so irritably slow?!_

Lena groans, closing her tired eyes, without Alex normally sweeping her away from work meant that she’s probably busy or in the field, meaning more time for Lena at work dealing with misogynists, annoying board members, and dumb investors who think they’re above everything.

She glances at the two frames now taking their place on Lena’s desk, particularly the one that was their photo booth picture.

She was smushed behind Alex and Kara, who both had their arms tangled, entrapping Lena in a group hug, Alex’s head finding it’s place on the crook of Lena’s neck, her smile crooked and Kara’s head behind the both of them, hair and glasses dishevelled a bit, with a goofy grin. She on the other while, was _squinting._

She chuckles while remembering what Alex told her when she had reacted to the photo,

_“I’m squinting.” Lena frowns as they take a look at their photo._

_Kara then takes another look at the photo, “Hey, you are squinting.” She chuckles._

_Alex looks at the photo closely, “Lee, you always squint when you laugh.” She mutters knowingly, chuckling at the amazed expression her girlfriend wore._

_Lena raises her eyebrows, “And you know this because?” She asks, as Alex just smirks at her smugly._

_“Let’s just say I stared at you while you laughed your ass out.” The redhead laughs , before Kara then erupts into laughter._

_Lena smacks Alex on the shoulder, “You’re lucky you’re cute.” Alex then pouts, and Kara just laughs again._

“Now that’s a smile I haven’t seen in a long time.” Lena pries her eyes away the picture frame to look at Sam, who had a smug smirk plastered on her face before walking up to her desk and placing both of her hands on it, raising her eyebrows.

“What?” Lena asks, trying her best to contain the grin that was emerging.

“Who is he?” Sam counters, lifting her hands up from the desk to cross her arms.

Lena then counters, “What makes you think it’s a he?” Her eyes widen dramatically, and she resists the urge to facepalm herself.

The taller woman chuckles, “Oh, so it’s a woman then.”

Just then Lena’s phone vibrates, and Sam only raises her eyebrows again before Lena lifts her phone up and checks who it’s from.

_Speaking of the devil._

She smiles softly before opening the chat and checking her message, Sam still raising her eyebrows, Lena pays no attention to her.

**Alex:** You busy?

The CEO smiles softly before typing her reply.

**Lena:** Kind of, Sam’s bugging me.

**Alex:** What’s she up to now?

She glances over to the woman in question, who still had her arms crossed and eyebrows raised, waiting for a response.

**Lena:** Investigating why I’m smiling today.

**Alex:** I have a feeling she’ll find out who when you keep texting me, babe.

Lena chuckles softly, as Sam just stands there still waiting for her response.

**Lena:** That’s kind of the point, right?

**Alex:** Sure, babe.

**Alex:** Well, you go enjoy your chat with Sam, I gtg.

**Alex:** I’ll pick you up later?

**Lena:** Sure, stay safe!

“Okay, I’m done with this guessing game.” Sam mutters before leaning forward and stealing Lena’s phone effectively, scoffing proudly when she gets it.

“Hey!” Lena exclaims, almost making grabby hands to retrieve her phone from Sam’s hands, the latter only walks backwards away from her, reading the chat with a growing smirk.

Once the taller woman is done reading the messages she puts the phone down, with a devilish smirk she adds, “So, Alex huh?” She then extends her arm for Lena to grab her phone.

Lena grabs it roughly, rolling her eyes, though her lovesick grin and beet red cheeks broke the threat. 

Sam sniggers, “Though I really thought you had a thing for Kara.” She adds, before Lena makes a disgusted face, “I should’ve known you had it for the older Danvers,” Sam mutters, before gathering up her thoughts, “So, Alex?”

Lena blushes, “It’s a new thing, it’s only been a week.”

“With pet names already it seems.” The taller woman teases, “But really, I need to start preparing our impending shovel talk.” Sam adds, before Lena scoffs softly.

“Go easy on her, after all she’s gonna leave soon.” The CEO adds softly, before Sam’s teasing smile drops and her eyes fill with confusion.

“So, it isn’t serious?” She asks, confused brown eyes meeting Lena’s own.

“Oh, god. It isn’t a fling, Sam,” Lena scoffs softly before continuing, “She’s leaving for the Army.”

Sam widens her eyes, “Army? Alex is leaving?” She asks as Lena only nods.

“Apparently so, she’s leaving next month.” The raven haired woman adds, before Sam’s eyes widen even more.

“Oh god, how long? I didn’t even know DEO agents had to serve.” Sam mutters sadly, now slumping on the chair in front of Lena’s desk. 

Lena clears her throat before replying, “She muttered something about being lucky if she came back after a year or so.” Lena replies with sadness in her voice.

Sam sucks in a deep breath, “Shit, Lena.” She says, taken by the information.

Lena smiles sadly, “I know.”

She knows, how much she’s risking for Alex, she’s never did things like this just to make someone stay, she just let them walk away, but not, Alex. The woman had touched her heart, and she’ll do everything she can just to keep Alex safe, even if she knew the woman always endangers her own safety for other’s but that doesn’t mean she’ll stop protecting her.

“Lena, are you sure? This is a big commitment.” Sam worried voice cuts her thoughts.

Lena glances at the worried woman with glassy eyes, “I am, Sam.” She says with a determined voice as Sam nods slowly with a sad smile before standing up from her seat to say goodbye.

The CEO smiles softly, watching Sam leave with glossy eyes, the words stuck in her head repeating like a mixtape.

* * *

Alex grunts as she sits on the med-bays seats, letting her wound on her eyebrow be examined.

Kara— or Supergirl, enters the med-bay with a raised eyebrow, and Alex can already sense the question incoming.

“What happened to your eyebrow?” She asks softly.

“Training with Vasquez with a military trainer.” Alex mutters, before the DEO medic puts a bandage on her wound.

Kara then nods, she couldn’t believe that Alex, and even Vasquez are both leaving three weeks from now, it seemed unbelievable. Kara knows she is definitely going to miss both of them, she doesn’t even know who’s gonna take over the DEO while their gone—

“Who’s gonna take over the DEO once you and Vasquez leave?” The blonde asks just as the medic is done with patching Alex’s wounds up and then leaves, leaving them both with their privacy.

“J’onn is always there, he still is welcomed here in the DEO, and I’ve told him about it already.” Alex replies with a sad smile.

It was news J’onn didn’t take surprisingly, he knew the time would come, because he already knew of her impending transfer to the Army, and he knew that it would only take a few years before she’s called.

_“I want you to take over the DEO while Vasquez and I serve.” Alex mutters quickly, her voice gruff and full of emotion, and all J’onn could do was nod slowly as his eyes tear up._

_“Good luck, Alex. Please don’t do anything you’d regret there.” J’onn mutters wetly, as Alex tears up, and looks at the floor as she wipes her tears_

_The Martian places a hand on her shoulder, “You’ll do great, Alex. I know it, Both of you.” He adds, before the redhead lifts her head up again and nods, as she’s enveloped in a hug._

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving.” Kara mutters sadly, and the redhead only smiles sadly.

“Me too, I wish time could move a little slower.” Alex sighs, before she stands up from her seat on the med-bay.

Kara only nods understandingly as they walk through the halls of the DEO.

Alex stops for a moment as they went over to the elevator, "Well, I need to pick Lena up from work-" 

"Oh, Rao, right! Go to your girlfriend!" Kara laughs before shooing Alex away playfully to the open elevator. 

* * *

"Ms. Luthor, Director Danvers is here." Jess' voice interrupts Lena on signing more paperwork. 

Lena smiles, "Let her in, Jess." She mutters, before setting her paperwork aside. 

Soon the doors to her office open and Alex walks in with a smile, she's wearing her usual black leather jacket and band shirt with her jeans, holding two motorcycle helmets in her hands. 

Alex smiles sheepishly before speeding her way to her desk to deliver a soft kiss, "Hi, babe." She mutters after they part from the kiss. 

Lena smiles widely, "Movie night?" 

Alex only nods and holds her hand to lead her out of her office, speeding their way through the halls of her building to the elevator. Lena thanking Jess and telling her to go home after they passed her desk. 

After they successfully came down from the top floor Alex still quickly led her to the parking lot even if Lena knew where it is, all the while smiling at eachother sweetly.

Once in the parking lot Alex walked up to her Ducati, putting the key in the ignition and straddling the massive bike, giving Lena her helmet as she wore her own.

Lena puts the helmet on and also gets on the motorcycle, arms immediately wrapped on Alex's abdomen, then they left L-Corp, headed to Alex's apartment. 

* * *

They we're now in Alex's apartment, Lena borrowing clothes from Alex, eating pizza and watching Inception on Netflix, cuddling on the couch with a grey blanket tossed on them. 

The silence was comfortable as they both watch the movie intently, tangled in both their arms. 

Alex smiles softly, taking in the domesticity of everything, the warmth of Lena's body heat, the feel of Lena's leg tangled with hers. 

She missed this kind of feeling, just laying with someone you love, watching movies as you both fade to sleep, the warmth of the other accompanying her. 

She wishes she never has to leave, especially now when she has someone to care for, to protect. But then it can be a great reason to not do things there that she would regret. 

So then it goes like this, with Lena beside her, tangled in her arms, watching movies and eating pizza, Alex realizes that she'll do everything to make Lena stay.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fornicating is a nerd term/funny way to indicate sex, and I definitely imagine Lena or even Alex using this word sometimes!


	5. Chapter 5

_Left punch, jab, kick, right punch, jab!_

Alex smiles to herself as she manages to topple Vasquez to the floor mat, the latter only shaking her head and groaning.

The redhead chuckles as she lets her hand out to help Vasquez stand up.

“You seem to keep zoning out, Director, are you alright?” The brunette asks, concern in her voice.

“We’re gonna be stuck with each other for a long time Vas, I think you can drop the formalities.” Alex rolls her eyes, as Vasquez only scoffs as they start to spar again.

“Okay, _Alex_. What’s on your mind? You keep zoning out.” The redhead only shrugs her shoulders as she dodges an almost well placed jab to the ribs.

“Time seems to go quicker, it’s like _bam_ and then we only have less than three weeks before we leave.” Alex replies as she counter-attacks with a perfect front kick to Vasquez abdomen, sending her flying to the other side of the training room.

The smaller woman grunts before walking to Alex, “Going melancholic about leaving?” She replies through gritted teeth as she dodges the redheads jab to her cheek.

“I guess you can put it that way, it kind of hit me when I talked to Kara a few days ago and she saw my eyebrow wound – thanks, by the way.” Alex rolls her eyes as she attacks with a right punch and a jab.

Vasquez scoffs, “You’re welcome,” She replies sarcastically before continuing, “Well, it kind of sucks that we really have to do this.” The smaller woman complains.

That’s Vasquez, forever the complaining one.

Alex chuckles, “If it isn’t for our ties with the military and us being a government and a military organization we wouldn’t be here sparring for about 8 hours a day.” She replies, before getting sweeped to the floor.

She grunts before Susan helps her stand up, and fixing her stance.

“It’s a good thing we we’re military trained as recruits.” Vasquez’s tone is thankful.

It was a perk, Alex could admit it.

As DEO recruits they we’re trained to the fucking bone – literally, obstacle courses, rope climbing, parkour lessons, hand to hand combat, literally being soaked in _muddy_ water.

All the things a soldier would go through, DEO agents definitely went through it also.

Technically, the DEO is just the offspring of the Military and the FBI, exclude the aliens of course.

That’s why the Military and the DEO had an agreement of making the agents serve, they know the agents are already trained and prepared.

Alex grunts as she takes a painful jab to the ribs, before she counter attacks with a roundhouse kick, “Yeah, I guess that’s the only perk we have.” The two chuckle.

_Alex grunts as she fails on climbing the 12 foot wall, before standing up on her feet and walking backwards, then running, gaining momentum and jumping up, her hands successfully grabbing the edge of the wall. Then, using her knowledge and what they’ve taught her, she lifts herself using her arms, which definitely will go sore by the end of the day._

_She manages to climb the wall and she smiles victoriously, thanking the Gods above that she managed to do it, she looks at the remaining obstacles she’s going to conquer and she gulps, her victory was completely forgotten._

_She jumps off the wall and looks at the next obstacle tentatively._

“I’m telling you those bar thingys we’re scary.” Vasquez laughs as she receives a jab as Alex follows suit.

_Alex watches as a woman with dark pixie hair try to accomplish the bar obstacle, but failing miserably._

_It was almost like a monkey bar from the playgrounds – no, that’s an understatement._

_The bars were held up by wooden beams, as the two bars are on top of one another. They watch as their trainer show them how to overcome the obstacle._

_They watch her grip on the first bar, and then putting her other hand on the second one, using it to pull her body up, placing her knee on the first bar, followed by her other knee, making her stand on her knees. They watch as she brings the hand that was earlier placed on the second bar on the first bar, twisting it so that her palms we’re under the bar, then leaning forward and coming back to the ground, her hands gripping the bar._

_Alex tries to attempt it, grips the bottom bar, lifting herself up she puts her right hand on the top bar, then – with struggle, she brings both her knees up to the bottom bar then following what she had seen, she places her hands on the bottom bar, then twisting it. With her body curving above the top bar, she reluctantly leans forward and let’s herself descend to the ground with closed eyes._

_Then she finds out she had done it, without dying._

_  
She watches as the pixie haired woman struggle and fall to the ground, she then walks over to the woman and offers a hand to help._

_The woman takes her hand in helping her stand up, “Gosh, those things are hard.” She scratches her neck, annoyed._

_Alex smiles softly before replying. “I think you forgot to twist your hand so that your palm is underneath the bar.” She mutters awkwardly before the woman looks at her and nods._

_The smaller woman tries it again, now twisting her hands and leaning forward to successfully come down to the ground._

_The woman smiles widely before walking up to Alex, “Thank you.” She mutters, both sweating out of every pore,_

_The redhead nods with a smile, “You’re welcome, what’s your name?” She asks._

_“Susan, but I’d like to be called Vasquez, you?” Vasquez asks, raising her eyebrows with a friendly smile, extending her hand out for a handshake._

_Alex looks down on the given hand, “I’m Alex.” She smiles before joining the hands together and shaking it._

Alex chuckles, “I remember. It was the first time we met eachother.” She replies before successfully blocking a kick but failing to dodge a jab to the chest.

Vasquez chuckles, “You’re body was like a stick then,” She laughs wholeheartedly, “It’s a far cry to your body now.” She adds, before Alex grumbles like a child, “I’m telling you Alex, I couldn’t find a single toned part of your body back then, you we’re like a stick. Atleast now you’re fleshy and muscly. No offense.” The smaller woman laughs, as Alex kicks her on the chest, sending her to the other side of the room again.

“Offense taken, what would’ve you done if I’ve never helped you?” Alex teases, as it’s now Vasquez’s turn to grumble.

The brunette rolls her eyes, “I could’ve easily asked help from another, you know that right?” She replies before Alex carries her over her shoulder and smacks her on to the floor.

Alex laughs heartily, “Oh, I know, but you didn’t ask for it before I did.” She mutters, before there’s a knock on the door.

Their military trainer, who was – unsurprisingly, Lucy, smiled softly, “Hey lovelies, break time!”

Vasquez grunts, “Finally!” She exclaims from her position on the floor mat.

Lucy chuckled, “Brat.” She mutters before helping Vasquez up, “You guys wanna eat? My treat.”

Alex and Vasquez didn’t even hesitate before they’re out of the training room and to the lockers to change, leaving an irritated Lucy in their wake.

“Hey, bitches! Wait for me!” She exclaimed, before hurrying up to them, Alex and Vasquez laugh as they wait on for their friend.

* * *

“Hey!” Kara’s excited voice makes Lena’s head jerk up, away from her paperwork and now to the estatic blonde infront of her, she wonders how she manages to get so much energy at so early in the afternoon.

Lena smiles, “Hey, Kara.” She mutters before setting her pen down, standing up to greet Kara with a hug.

When they pull away, the pair immediately sat on the couch, Kara placing the Big Belly Burger paper bag on the table before sitting next to Lena.

With comfortable silence they took the food out and quietly ate, before Kara decided to break the silence.

“So, how are things going with Alex?” The blonde asks with a sing song voice, making Lena roll her eyes playfully.

Lena only sighs, the lovesick grin now wafting over her face, “Everything’s great,” she replies, before Kara only squints and her lips tug into a crooked smile: probably something she got from Alex.

“…And?” Kara asks, raising her eyebrows, it was clear the Kryptonian wanted more details, and Lena sighed.

“This past week, has been the happiest week I’ve ever had, and that’s because of you two.” Lena smiles and pats Kara’s knee, keeping her hand there with a smile.

The blonde blushes lightly, “Only a week?” She teases lightly with a pout, before devouring her burger.

The CEO laughs wholeheartedly, “Well, keep it up and we’ll see.” She mutters teasingly, taking a fry and eating it.

Kara laughs, mouth still full of food before she swallows and clears her throat, “Deal.” She mutters before putting her hand above Lena’s with a challenging smirk.

Lena laughs at her best friend’s antics, the next few minutes they both ate in silence, before Lena starts to speak up “How are you? How’s your day? I’ve honestly missed you.” She asks genuinely.

Kara swallows her food before replying, “Well, everything at Catco is okay, though I had to work double time at some incidents since Alex and Vasquez are busy training, I didn’t want to burden them any further.” She says, attention still on her food.

That caught Lena’s attention, she thought Alex didn’t train anymore, “Training? I thought Alex didn’t train anymore?” She asks, rubbing her hands together, wiping away the crumbs and oil from the burger.

Kara looks up from her food to send Lena a confused pout, before making an ‘o’ with her mouth and nodding. “Military training, and hear this, with Lucy of all people.” Kara muses, and Lena chuckles, “I heard they’re gonna go back at the old desert base for, and I quote; ‘for a few rounds of the course.’” She makes air quotes to make her point.

Lena nods understandingly, “How long does her training usually last?” She asks, and Kara starts to count with her fingers.

The blonde gives up when she’s on the third round of counting her fingers, “I don’t know, but usually when she was training she went home very late.” She drops her hands in an exaggerated manner that makes the young Luthor chuckle.

She smiles softly before mumbling, “Pity, I was considering picking her up later.” Kara perks her head up, and sends a confused smile.

“You know you can just visit her at the DEO right? I know you still have the badge Alex gave you when you used to work in her lab.” Kara adds teasingly that makes Lena blush.

“You told me they we’re in the desert base?” Kara then looks to her wristwatch to check the time and nods with a small smile.

“They probably just finished lunch break and heading for the base, I was going to visit anyway, wanna come with?”

* * *

Alex grumbles as Lucy throws them their newly-made military uniforms, belts, army green shirts, and brown combat boots at their way, she only manages to catch the three, the boots discarded on the concrete floor of the DEO desert base.

Vasquez almost growls at her, “Geez, can’t be a little more gentle?” She deadpans, before picking up the belt she didn’t manage to catch earlier.

Lucy rolls her eyes, and points to the bathroom, “Change into those.” She mutters, before the two walk to the bathroom, “Don’t let me catch you two doing things!” She yells after the two entered the bathroom. Alex opens the door again and gives her the finger.

Alex let Vasquez change first, and she takes the time to study her uniform, the greens, browns, and whites blending to the pattern everyone knew. She looks at the jacket, and notices the rank insignia just above the abdomen, above the piece of cloth that hid the zipper, her eyes ghost over the left side of the jacket, where her surname was embroidered just above the breast. Her eyes then find the right side, seeing the all too familiar words embroidered on it also.

_U.S. Army._

She sighs, eyes suddenly turning misty, as Vasquez finishes changing, looking at her with concerned eyes, “Are you alright, Alex?”

Alex coughs and blinks, trying to rid away of the tears, “I’m fine.” She mutters before entering the bathroom to change.

* * *

When Alex comes out of the bathroom, she hears laughs and Lucy’s stutter, “What is going on here-” She stops in her tracks when she sees Lena, laughing with Kara after Vasquez teased Lucy, the sight had caught her barely breathing, she’s so adorable and gorgeous at the same time.

She sucks in a deep breath, resisting the urge to fiddle with her jacket sleeves, “Lena, hi.”

Lena smiles softly and they stand there awkwardly, looking at each other adoringly.

Lucy and Vasquez share a look, and laugh at the same time, making Kara and the other two, look at them with furrowed brows, “The tension is real!” Lucy exclaims, laughing her guts out, as Vasquez only laughs more.

“I knew it! You owe me 25 bucks, Lane!” Vasquez says in a sing song voice, and Lena’s laughter follows.

“You bet against us?!” She laughs out, as Alex only growls in frustration. Kara watches, pursing her lips to hide her amused smile.

“Would we be true friends if we don’t bet each other?” Lucy cuts Alex’s growl, and slaps a hand on her mouth, “Now, shh and kiss your girlfriend.” The brunette teases, and Alex raises her eyebrows.

Lucy notices her hand is still on Alex’s mouth and takes it off with a sly smile, and Alex wastes no time on kissing Lena’s cheek, making the latter blush.

Alex smirks and goes to hug her sister, who hugged her back with a huge smile, “If you two are here to pick me up I unfortunately can’t go yet because-”

“You’re training. We know, Alex.” Kara cuts her off, and Alex smiles widely.

* * *

A few more days pass, and the two have been closer than ever, unlike the past week, they have found more time for actual dates and game nights with Kara and the gang.

Kara had successfully accomplished her tasks of making Lena’s happiest week turn to the happiest 14 days, celebrating it once they had lunch, exclaiming childishly, making the CEO’s laughter echo through the halls of L-Corp that even Jess had heard it.

And now here they are, at 6:30 in the morning cuddling instead of getting ready for work, “Hey.” Lena hears the shuffling of the sheets, before Alex’s lips are already on hers.

She moans softly, letting Alex’s tongue explore her mouth hungrily whilst her hands waste no time on travelling down to her waist.

They both pull apart, panting breathlessly, both wearing smug smiles, “Good morning to you, too.” Lena pants out, as Alex chuckles and travels down to her neck, sucking softly on Lena’s sensitive spot.

She moans, “Alex..” She husks out, and Alex hums, the vibration sending shivers down her spine. She gulps, “Alex, we’re going to… be late.” She clears her throat, and Alex lifts her head up from her jaw and pouts.

She fake limps onto her body, “Come oooonnn, five more minutes?” She whispers into her ear, and Lena negotiates.

“How ‘bout we take this to the shower?” She raises her eyebrows for effect, and almost squeals when Alex picks her up and into the bathroom.

She just laughs sweetly, letting herself be carried.

* * *

After their passionate love making, they left Lena’s apartment at a quarter to 8, Alex taking her Ducati to the DEO, not before making sure Lena left with her driver.

Lena arrived at L-Corp about ten minutes shy from 8, Jess sending her a knowing smirk, she shrugs it off with a small smile.

Before she opens the doors to her office, Jess speaks up, “Oh, I put your mail on your desk, Miss Luthor.” She smiles, and Lena nods.

“Thanks, Jess.” She smiles before entering her office, and looking at the stacks of paperwork piled up on her desk.

She’ll check the mail later, the paperworks more important.

After an hour of signing papers, she finally finds time to check the given mail on her desk, she shuffles through it until she finds one letter that caught her eyes.

It was a handwritten letter, the handwriting too familiar to Lena.

She reads the letter, skimming over it to find out it really was her.

Lillian sent her a letter from prison, wanting her to meet her on the weekend.

Lena gulps, she wonders what her mother might want with her again, it better not include the Danvers sisters, ‘cause anyone that knows Lillian, knows that she hates the Danvers sisters with a passion— or with the Danvers family in general, with Jeremiah escaping to help Kara and Mon-El escape and with Alex and Kara sending her to prison multiple times.

She sets the letter down softly, praying everything will be alright and nothing bad will happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet now we got lillian in the mix! next chapter we'll be dealing with Alex leaving and angst :(


	6. Chapter 6

Lena anxiously fiddles with the visitor ID clipped on the breast pocket of her blazer, waiting with faltering patience as the prison guards lead her to her mother to the visiting area.

She had just came here from a lunch break at L-Corp, Alex was thankfully too busy to visit her, and muttered about a million apologies to Lena, who just laughed it off.

So now, here she was, visiting her god forsaken mother who— she may add, had attempted to kill her numerous times she can’t even count it with her own two hands.

Soon her mother enters the room, held by two almost intimidating tall men, letting her sit with her cuffs still on.

That was a relief.

For a few minutes they sit there, in complete silence, before her mother speaks up.

“I see you’ve fallen into bed with a Danvers, literally.” She speaks, always the straight forward one, not wasting any time kicking around the bush.

Lena is surprised, but years of keeping a calm façade didn’t show her emotion, she knows that her mother will always be attentive, just like the whole Luthor family.

“I’m glad it isn’t the reporter, but we both know that they both don’t deserve you.” Lillian retorts.

Lena strongly disagrees, for she thinks it is she who doesn’t deserve the sisters, not the other way around.

She takes a deep sigh, and stares at her mother with a steely glare, “I think it’s my business to know who deserves me or not, not yours, mother.” She snarks,

“I cannot fathom why you decided to choose her when you have far more better suitors—”

“They’re not just them, mother. They’re everything, they’ve been there for me in times where no one was, they saw me at my lowest and my highest, they mean everything to me, and I will not let you destroy my personal life once again.” She cuts her off, hurt and anger edged in her voice, hands now gripping the steel table that separated them both, so blinded by her emotions that she had not given a care about her voice that was now indistinct and almost slurry because of her accent that decided it was the best time to let itself be known.

Lillian just raises her eyebrows, and Lena tries to collect herself again, breathing deeply, trying to set her rising anxiety levels down.  
  


After a while of silence, Lena is just done with everything; she tried to make Lex change his views and come back to his senses, only to be fooled multiple times, and now she’s seeing the same happen for her mother.

Lena sighs, fixing her blazer, “You know, I thought you called me here because you wanted to fix things, and now I see how foolish I was to think that you can change.” She spits out, before standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

“I’m telling you Brainy, it’s not that—” Alex’s dialogue gets cut off when the DEO’s alarm goes off, and the lights in the ops centre turns red.

“What’s happening?” Alex asks Brainy, who was now speaking with an agent who just walked past.

“There was a security breach, a Saturnian and Dominators escaped, also a few Infernians.” Brainy mutters, and Alex sighs.

She turns around to the other screen and now see the aliens coming out of their cells, “Shit.” She mutters before an agent is thrown almost like a piece of paper.

“Brainy, I want the DEO in immediate lockdown, no one gets in or out.” She barks out, as more agents struggle and run in the ops centre, “Turn on your psychic inhibitors!” She yells, and motions for the psychic inhibitors courtesy of R&D years ago.

Her hands found its way to her gun holster and retrieves her beloved alien gun and shoots at one of the Dominator, all the while placing the inhibitor on her right ear.

“Three seconds until lockdown, Director!” Brainy exclaims, as he battles with an Infernian, dodging the incoming fire blast.

“Good!” She yells out, knocking the Dominator out with butting it’s head with the end of her gun.

Just then Kara gets inside by the balcony while the cover was closing halfway, and looks around worriedly, “Rao, what happened here?” She mutters, before kicking an Infernian down.

“Security breach.” Alex mutters, tasing a Dominator down, its body seizing as it falls to the floor with a hard thud, then throwing Kara a psychic inhibitor, Kara eyes the tech with furrowed eyebrows.

“Psychic inhibitor, a Saturnian escaped.” The Director mutters before running to a currently attacking Infernian, and shooting her with her alien gun, also sending her down to the floor.

“Oh, it’s going to be a long day.” Supergirl huffs, before cracking her neck for added badass effect.

Alex could only agree when a Dominator throws her to the wall, sending her to hit the wall with a thud, then falling to the floor, she groans, “It sure is.”

* * *

The two sisters banter out loud as Doctor Hamilton tends to Alex’s clean cut on her cheek, courtesy of a Dominator punching her on the face.

“Kara it’s not that serious, I swear!” Alex puts her hands up in frustration.

At that, Doctor Hamilton chuckles, making Alex look at the doctor with raised eyebrows. Hamilton is already used to it, having years of experience with doctoring Alex under her belt meant that she knew about Kara’s true identity, and Alex and her sister had already grew on her.

“I don’t care if it’s serious, I already have Lena coming in about 5 seconds and she’ll be here whooping your butt.” Kara threatens and Alex’s eyebrows raise further, then she blinks.

The blonde rolls her eyes, “One.. Two.. Three..”

Soon a very worried Lena Luthor comes into the DEO med-bay, still clad in her work dress, eyes already searching Alex as she walks in, sighing in relief when she notices it isn’t serious, walking up to Alex to deliver a kiss to her cheek that wasn’t injured, not caring if the doctor sees. She then looks at her bestfriend, and points a finger at her, “You need to not be vague when you tell me Alex is injured, you scared the life out of me.” She scoffs softly, before delivering a hug.

After the two is finished hugging, Alex laughs, but then she cuts herself off, hiding her laughter behind coughs, and Kara’s chuckle is next.

Lena raises her eyebrows playfully, “Why are you two laughing?”

The redhead coughs again, “What? Nothing, nothing.” She smiles softly, and Lena just nods, feigning belief.

“Is that really now?” Lena asks, Kara just nods with a weird grin on her face.

“Yeah, yeah, nothing wrong.” She waves her right hand off with a smile, “So? Girls night later? It’s been ages.” Kara groans, lifting her head up.

“I second that!” Alex exclaims from her place on the bed, as Hamilton just finishes up tending to her wounds.

“Alright then, girls night it is.” Lena smiles, this is what she had just needed after a meeting with Lillian, time with both her favourite persons.

* * *

Sooner or later, they all knew that the day they despised we’re coming up.

Alex walks down the halls of the DEO before she stops by the training room, she smiles softly. Everything that brought her to Lena, started in that room. She opens the door to look at it one last time.

“Hey.” She flinches, hand flying out of the door handle as she turns her body around. She sighs when it’s only Lena. Her lover is dressed in her training clothes, and she raises her eyebrows.

The smaller woman chuckles, “Train with me? Last time before you go?” She whispers the last part with a small smile and such vulnerability that Alex’s heart breaks into a million pieces

Alex nods with a small smile and they both enter the training room, the smell of perspiration suddenly wafting over them as they walk to the floor mat.

Lena immediately goes into fighting stance and Alex can’t help but be proud.

The smaller woman starts with a simple punch to Alex’s abdomen, and Alex struggles to stay on her feet. Once she composes herself she attacks with a kick that hit Lena’s shoulder.

Lena counter-attacks with a punch just below Alex’s ribs as she places her foot behind the taller woman’s leg and sending her to the floor. She playfully straddles Alex’s hips and kisses her softly.

“Improvement.” The taller woman mumbles in between their kisses, Lena laughs.

And now, as all Alex’s agents and the superfriends wait in the DEO ops centre, fully fleshed and decorated with banners saying ‘GOOD LUCK AND STAY IN ONE PIECE!’ courtesy of Lucy who was also standing as they wait on for the two women that was leaving sooner than they would like.

Soon enough they enter the room clad in their uniforms and cheers erupt, confetti were thrown around as the shrill voices exclaim their good lucks.

The two get trapped in each of their agents embrace, smiling sadly as they get their wishes of good luck and long sentences of staying safe.

Alex tries to keep calm, but there we’re too many emotions rushing through her right now, and she could hardly contain her sadness, she’ll miss everything, Kara, Lena, J’onn, Sam, Lucy, even the DEO and her agents, and sadly she knows things could go very bad when she’s away, and she knows she can never come back home, but she tries to dismiss it as often as she can.

Soon enough the agents are done with their embraces and speeches, and their friends are next.

Lucy goes first, with a flute of champagne in one hand she delivers tight hugs to both the women, “Good luck, stay in one piece or else you’re gonna be in more pieces after me.” She threatens with a sad chuckle, “I’ll miss you two, me and J’onn are going to try the best to hold the fort for you, and Vasquez, I’ll give you your 25 bucks when you come back home.” She mutters as she pats Susan’s shoulder with a wet smile.

Susan chuckles sadly, tears in her eyes, “I hate you, Lane.” She mutters, and Lucy chuckles.

James is next, and he delivers tight hugs that Alex thinks it could possibly rival Kara’s, “Stay safe, Alex, Vasquez.” He nods sadly to Vasquez who nods back.

Alex smiles sadly, “Thanks, James, make sure Kara doesn’t do anything stupid?” She asks with raised eyebrows, eyes finding Kara who was standing next to Lena, wiping a tear from her cheeks, chuckling wetly.

He chuckles as well, “I’ll make sure she doesn’t.” He mutters before patting the both of them on the shoulders and letting Sam take her turn.

Sam wastes no time and hugs the both of them in a bear hug, she already has tears flowing from her eyes, “Good luck to the both of you, Alex come home okay? If you don’t I’ll revive you myself and kill you again.” She threatens before sniffling, “Lena needs you, I know she does.” She whispers into Alex’s ear before letting J’onn take his turn.

J’onn smiles proudly at the both of them, eyes glistening because of his own tears.

Alex chuckles and holds her arms up wide, “Come here, spacedad.” She smiles sadly, and J’onn chuckles and wraps the two of them in an embrace.

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret there, and watch eachother’s backs, I’ll hold down the fort as best as I can, Director.” He winks at Alex and gives another hug to Susan, “Good luck, Vasquez.” He smiles and the woman in question nods with tears flowing down her cheeks.

Soon after Kara comes rushing to the both of them, hugging them both and slightly lifting them up from the ground, crying softly, “Oh, I’ll miss you two, please don’t do anything stupid.” She mutters and the two could only laugh sadly, “Vas, make sure Alex doesn’t die. You too, Alex. Make sure Susan doesn’t die.” She mutters as Alex chuckles.

After Kara’s long speech and god awful military puns, Alex taps her on the shoulder before leaving, and leaning in to her ear, “Keep Lena safe for me, okay?” She whispers, and Kara smiles softly, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

“I will, as long as you get back home, okay?” She smiles before patting Alex on both shoulders.

It’s now Lena’s turn, and Lena takes the time to study everything to store it in her mind, her eyes, her smile, everything. All the while crying softly.

The redhead’s calm demeanor fades and now tears are flowing down her cheeks, she immediately runs to Lena and hugs her tightly, sobbing.

Lena cries even more, not caring if the whole DEO watches her at this point, she just knows that she’ll miss the woman she loves. So now she takes a chance, a leap of faith, “I love you.”

The words ring in Alex’s mind, such a weird concept, love, found in so many forms, but she definitely prefers the form that gave her Lena.

Because this woman showed her that love is transformative, and can heal you in so many ways than time does, showed her the future she always sees when Lena kisses her, she is all that and more, and now they were going to be apart for a long long time.

The redhead smiles, “I love you too.” She cries out, before cupping Lena’s cheek to kiss her one last time.

Lena tries her best to memorize everything, the taste of their tears, the smell of Alex’s cologne, the feel of those calloused hands that she loves, how Alex’s body felt pressed against her own.

When they pull apart, they both smile at eachother with tear stained cheeks and puffy eyes.

* * *

The last time they ever saw eachother was when Alex and Susan we’re going to be transported by helicopter, and waved eachother goodbye for the last time.

When Alex left, soon after that Lena found herself in Alex’s apartment, still messy.Alex’s coffee cup and a used plate still on the coffee table, the bed still lay messy, their blanket half on the bed and half on the floor, Alex’s side still had ruffles indicating she had just been there.

Lena sobs loudly, everything is so for overwhelming for her, and she just wants to wake up and find out that it was a dream, that Alex is still here with her and that she has nothing to worry about, so that she can see that smile again, to cuddle her again, to kiss her again.

Lena stayed there, never fixing the state the apartment was in, sleeping on her side of the bed, and everything just felt so out of place, there was no more warmth beside her, no more strong arms embracing her, no more hands that played with her hair as they fall asleep.

She cried that night, her pillow almost soaked with her tears, she cried until the sunrise and didn’t sleep at all.

There she stood in the middle of the apartment, watching the sunrise from Alex’s balcony, the first rays of sunlight hitting her face, bringing her warmth, though not the warmth certain redhead could give her, tears sprang up in her eyes, and she focused herself and finally cleaned the apartment, even if something in her told her not to, to preserve the memory of Alex, but then the other part told her to clean everything, clean the traces of Alex so she can take her away off her thoughts.

That very same day she came to L-Corp looking dead, her usually wide smile replaced with a small frown.

Jess looks at her sadly, and she ignores it, she doesn’t need anyone’s pity, she needs Alex.

She did what she always did when she was sad, bury herself in her work, busy herself to the point that her thoughts of Alex can temporarily leave.

She then ended up staying the night there, taking a hot shower in the bathroom of her office to wash away her sadness and her pining for Alex.

That seemed to be a good idea until she was done taking a shower and was looking over at comfy clothes to wear, to only see Alex’s well-worn cardinal red Stanford hoodie, and ended up using it. 

The next few days would come by, and the only time she would’ve done so much as talk is only when she has board meetings.

Kara eventually came into her office the third day she had slept in L-Corp, refusing to sleep in her penthouse or Alex’s apartment because she couldn’t sleep a wink in there, not that she can even sleep that much in L-Corp either.

When Kara entered the room, she could see Alex’s Stanford hoodie neatly folded beside the grey blanket Alex loved, and she sighed deeply.

“Lena..” She mutters in a small voice, walking over to Lena who was still looking far into her paperwork, refusing to show her face that showed how much she couldn’t sleep at all. Kara places the brown paper bag of food down on Lena’s desk, hearing the soft thud it makes, “Lena.” She mutters again, in a more determined voice.

The smaller woman perks her head up from her paperwork, and Kara immediately sees the dark circles under her eyes, the tiredness emanating from her puffy eyes, disrupting the whole power look she usually had.

“What?” She groans out, voice cracked from not using it for a while, she clears her throat.

Kara looks at her with sad eyes, and sits infront of her desk, also placing her hand indicating she wants to hold Lena’s hand. The other woman does so and lifts her hand to place it on her own.

“I don’t need your pity, Kara.” Lena mutters before taking her hand off of Kara’s.

The blonde nods sadly, “I know you don’t, I’m here to make sure you eat, because you haven’t been responding to any of my texts, and I was worried. You look like you haven’t slept a wink.” Kara mutters, taking Lena’s salad off the paper bag.

They both eat in silence, both are still trying to understand their situation and how to move past that, and Kara doesn’t like what it is doing to Lena or even herself.

But she dismisses any further thought because her main priority was Lena, she made a promise and she intends to keep it.

The two friends stayed at Kara’s apartment, eventually ate dinner and hung out until they both passed out on the couch.

“Do you miss her?” Lena asks, one time where they’re in Kara’s apartment, the first few rays of sunlight gleaming in the windows as they drink coffee.

“Of course I do, I just don’t have the time to process all of it yet.” The blonde sighs, Lena nods understandingly.

Kara herself was not taking things greatly, the absence of her sister meant much more work to be handled, although J’onn was there. It lacked a bit of inspiration that came from a certain redhead that usually stood in the ops centre with Brainy.

Kara really misses her sister, and she only wishes her to be back again. Here, where she belongs.


	7. Chapter 7

Kara squints as she wakes up in a familiar bed, the fatigue is literally tying her to the bed and her piercing headache is not helping either. She’s confused as to why she’s here or whatever crazy thing happened, she just knows she’s in pain. She wills her eyes to open fully and her surmise that she was in the medbay was confirmed by the heavy footsteps, bright lights and the smell of sanitizer that engulfed her.

  
She sees J’onn just entering the medbay with a tight lipped smile, “What happened?” Kara’s voice is husky as the Martian walks up to her bed.

“The threat had Kryptonite with him. He shot you with a Kryptonite encased bullet before you knocked him out.” Kara then groans, she’s sure that the wound is pretty much healed up and she fixes her position on the bed.

She sighs and her shoulders sag, she misses the comfort and warmth of her sister in these times, “Can I go home now?” Kara whispers out, and J’onn nods sadly.

Kara flew to her house with misty eyes. She thought she was okay now, but almost anything that reminds her of Alex makes her eyes well up with tears. She changes out of her suit and into her pajamas and plops down on her couch, snuggling the throw pillow as the dams burst and her tears cascade down her cheeks.

_The air is tense as the man before her is clearly hiding something behind him, the civilians on the park are now running for safety and familiar black vans enter the scene. She sighs a breath of relief before speaking up._

_“There’s still time to stop this.” Supergirl breathes deeply, as the man bellows._

_“What made you think I wanted to stop?” He smirks menacingly, and he pulls out a gun vaguely resembling Alex’s alien gun, and pulls the trigger. The bullet entering below her fourth rib, she feels the air getting sucked out of her and feels the hot piercing pain._

_Kryptonite._

_She musters all her energy and dodges the other bullet, before approaching the man and knocking him out._

_“Supergirl?” J’onn’s voice is the last thing she hears before she passes out._

She stays there, unmoving and still in tears on her couch. After what feels like a whole day when in reality it’s probably just a few hours she hears a knock on her door. She takes her glasses off and sees that Lena in on the other side of the door.

She sighs, “Come in, the door’s open.” She mutters and the door opens and Lena comes barging in with 5 boxes of pizza with Alex’s Stanford hoodie and a pair of sweatpants in her hands, still clad in her work clothes.

Lena places the boxes of pizza on her coffee table, “J’onn told me what happened,” She sighs and turns the TV on, already putting up Netflix and giving her the controller, deciding not to push the topic further. “You pick anything you want to watch, and I’ll just change my clothes.” Lena mumbles with a soft sweet tone.

Kara smiles and nods as Lena heads to the bathroom to change. She’s thankful Lena is always there for her, especially now when a portion of her support system has left and will be gone for quite some time. She wonders if they can actually write a letter for Alex, maybe that could comfort her and Alex a bit, she knows how much her sister is risking out there. And it didn’t help any of her sad thoughts at all. She spaces out and wonders a bit more what Alex could be doing right now, maybe she could be out saving lives or other worse things that Kara does not want to think of.

Just then Lena comes out of the bathroom, now clad in comfy clothes. She looks at the direction of the TV and she furrows her brows, “Can’t pick?” She asks as she plops down on the couch right next to Kara.

Kara shakes her head, “Can we write a letter to Alex?” She whispers and Lena hums confusedly, “Do you think we can send a letter to Alex?” She asks again.

Lena smiles sadly and nods, “Do you want to?” She asks with raised eyebrows and sad eyes.

“I want to.” Kara mutters and the CEO nods with a smile.

“Then let’s do it.” The blonde smiles widely and speeds off to get their materials, Lena laughs softly. Glad she atleast lifted her spirits up.

They spend the next few hours eating pizza, smearing glue on their cheeks and writing the letter for Alex. They both decided that they would make two letters for each of them and that they wouldn’t reveal it to eachother.

Kara feels like a major weight has been lifted from her shoulders, she thinks it was the best decision to write letters for Alex. Maybe that way they could still have remnants of their communication back, maybe rebuild that connection again.

She only hopes for the best for her sister out there, and she wishes that she stays safe, as well as Vasquez.

* * *

The almost endless plane of desert, the scorching heat mixed with the smell of metallic blood and decaying flesh and the sound of constant bullets and shouts of distress is what they call war. The whistling bullets hitting dirt and soldiers alike, leaving the ground soaked in red liquid.

The constant drip of sweat tainted by the blood of their enemies or their own as their colleagues drag the lifeless bodies of their mates, the phantom yells of pain and splatter of blood.

They haunted every soldier in so many painful ways, and it haunted Alex even more when she sees Vasquez fall to the sand, bleeding and clutching her shoulder.

“VAS!” She yells out, and someone holds her shoulders from running from their cover. She escapes from the hands and runs from cover to cover to help her friend. Her heart is pounding in her chest, threatening to jump out of its cage.

“Danvers!” Her colleague shouts out, she dismisses it and keeps running to her friend, dodging bullets as she goes.

She falls to her knees when she finally gets to Vasquez, and covers for her. Aiming and shooting the threat in the head as she sinks down to her friend who was still clutching her shoulder.

“Vas..” She whimpers before she’s examining her injury as shots ricochet over their cover.

“Am I dead?” Susan groans out and Alex shakes her head.

“No, and I’ll cover for you. Hang on there, Vas.” She yells over the shots and starts shooting and Vasquez hides behind her.

* * *

The pair successfully got to their camp alive, and Alex was on her bed waiting for Susan to come back from getting patched up.

Faint footsteps are heard, “Danvers, for you.” One of their colleagues, Matt, throws a letter to her bed.

Alex gulps when she sees the small yellow envelope with small designs of sunflowers, already indicating it’s from Kara.

She leans in and grabs the envelope in her hands, reads the cursive handwriting that is definitely from her lover and tears are already welling up in her eyes. She opens the envelope finds two letters. She chuckles softly and opens the first letter from Kara.

_Alex,_

_I miss you, like crazy. I miss talking with you in the medbay while you get patched up, I missed working with you so much, I mean J’onn is great but I’d like you back here again. Everything here is alright, I guess, the DEO is still going well. Lena was devastated after you left, but now she’s feeling better. I’ll do my best to keep my promise as long as you stay safe there, say hi to Vasquez for me! :)_

_Lots of potstickers,_

_Kara_

Alex smiles sadly before looking at the picture that was folded with it. It was a selfie took by Kara showing her and Lena eating pizza, both wearing dorky faces. Alex realizes Lena was wearing her Stanford hoodie and a familiar feeling overwhelms her again and her cheeks warm up. She opens the other letter and chuckles softly when she sees it’s neat and clean unlike Kara’s whose handwriting was messy.

_Alex,_

_Hi, darling. I miss you so much. I miss our movie nights and especially your kisses and cuddles. I admit I couldn’t sleep for the first three months without you, but Kara helped me through it and I’m doing okay now. And if you don’t mind I borrowed your hoodie for a bit, it smells like you. Stay safe and don’t do anything stupid, okay? Your hoodie and I are waiting for you. I can’t wait until I can see your beautiful face again and kiss those soft lips of yours again._

_Lots of kisses,_

_Lena_

She looks at the picture of Lena in her hoodie, and smiles softly before she fiddles with her dog tags, “I promise.” She whispers out and kisses the picture, slipping it into her pocket along with the other picture Kara gave her.

She misses them both deeply, and she would do everything to get back as soon as possible. She misses her old life and she just misses cuddling with her lover, eating with Kara and just working at the DEO. Here everything was crazy and all over the place, she just wants to have control over her life again.

Just then Vasquez comes inside, her wound already patched up. She plops down onto the bed sighing in pain.

Alex chuckles a bit, “Still alive?” She mutters and Susan groans.

“Apparently so,” She mutters before chuckling, “Thanks for earlier, Alex.” She smiles and Alex just nods.

They stay in silence before Alex remembers what Kara said earlier on her letter, “Kara says hi.” She mutters and Susan looks at her incredulously.

She smiles, “She wrote to you?” Alex nods and Vasquez’s smile grows even wider. 

“She did.” The redhead smiles back.

* * *

Alex winces as her hand unintentionally scratches her stitches by her cheek, she groans in pain and Vasquez looks at her worriedly.

The redhead seems to pick up on this and waves her off, “I’m fine. I just scratched it.” She replies huskily, before sighing and laying on her bed.

_Alex pants heavily as their unit’s last shots ring out to the smoke polluted air. The battlefield was a mess of the lifeless corpses of their enemies and their fellow soldiers._

_The smoke from the guns they held we’re so thick they couldn’t see anything, their sergeant holds one hand up high, signalling to be alert._

_They almost made it, they we’re sure they got them._

_That was until Alex sees an object being thrown, and immediately recognizes the bottle repurposed for a bomb._

_“IED!!” She yells out then she remembers hearing a loud bang and then something sharp hitting her cheek before passing out_

_She wakes up to their army doctor watching her from the tent, the doctor smiles sadly at her when he realizes she’s awake._

_“What happened?” She asks, voice husky from not being used too long._

_“You called out an IED, and you got hit by debris.” He points his finger to the stitched up wound on her cheek._

_If Alex’s body didn’t notice it before, she sure did now. Her cheeks felt like they we’re burning, and she can feel an incoming headache forming._

_She groans and the doctor tells her that she can go back to her and Susan’s tent to sleep. She follows his orders and gets to their tent, limping a bit._

_When she enters the tent Vasquez is not there yet, maybe busy getting food or got called._

_She toes her boots off, and she sits on her bed, taking her military jacket off and opening its breast pocket where she kept the pictures. She toys with the glossy photo paper, shuffling through them with a sad smile._

_Her tears start to form, she doesn’t know if it’s because of the pain on her cheek or the overwhelming ache to be back home, she shuffles the pictures until she finally stops when she sees a picture of Lena, smiling happily beside Kara._

_She aches to be beside Lena again, to kiss her again, and to spend nights with her. She just misses Lena as a whole._

_She kisses the picture and puts it back in her pocket, silently promising herself that she’ll come home and she’ll do everything to come home in one piece._

It’s been a year, and Alex and Susan are slowly getting used to their new lives, they both had given up at hoping that it will only take a year or so and that they can come back home.

But there we’re still hope that they would come home, back to National City, back to the DEO fighting aliens and training with the agents.

Back home where game nights are a thing and where pizza nights we’re Alex’s favourite nights, back home where her Lena is waiting for her patiently. She’s thankful for her and Kara finding time to write her letter. And even if she can’t write back the letters sure does help her, especially the funny pictures sent with the letters too.

She can’t wait until everything’s back to normal again.

“Danvers, Vasquez, the sergeant wants us.” The rough voice of a soldier is their alarm clock, Alex opens her eyes and groans a bit, before grabbing her uniform jacket and wearing it, nudging Susan to wake up as she ties her boots on.

_You can do this, Danvers. A few more months and you’ll get back home._

* * *

Lena lets out a grunt of frustration as she punches the punching bag in the training room at the DEO, all she remembers here is Alex, and how they used to always laugh and tease eachother in between blows and kicks.

Today was a bad day.

She had just finished pulling up an all-nighter at L-Corp talking to a few investors who we’re placed in Japan, and spent the last few hours arguing with her board members to let her start on her projects she’s been dying to do.

Usually she hates throwing her anger out psychically, she likes to bottle it up or talk it out with Alex or Kara. Which both are unavailable at the moment. She doesn’t want to bottle it up all again, not with dealing with her ache for Alex. She can’t.

So here she is, letting her anger out Alex Danvers style. Throwing punch after punch as her sweat trickles down her face, the only sound is her groans of frustration and the punches that she throws.

  
She’s been here for the last 30 minutes, and she knows that sooner or later her arms are gonna be sore. She didn’t do warm ups and just went straight to the punching bag.

She can’t bring herself to care anymore.

She just misses Alex. She misses when times we’re simpler.

That was a year ago, when she saw Alex leave with her own eyes, when she was heartbroken to a fault, and that the first few months she was utterly broken. And in some ways she still is, she just hopes that her Alex can go back home now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little late but here's chapter 8! enjoy!
> 
> a little disclaimer: english is not my native language, so you may see some grammar errors in here. :)

The sweat trickles down her face, her arms are sore and she’s breathless. She doesn’t know how long she’s been here or how she managed to stay here.

Her training clothes are soaked with her sweat, her punches are getting frantic. Her swings we’re less precise, her knees we’re giving up and her heart is beating erratically. She could feel the fatigue eating up at her.

She’s sad and angry at the same time, her emotions are running wild. She hates that she’s like this. She’s sad that Alex is gone. She’s angry that there’s such a thing called timezones.

This one’s for the stupid investors.

Punch.

This one’s for all of the board members.

Punch.

This one’s for stupid timezones.

She delivers her last punch with a yell of frustration before her pain and tiredness catches up with her, and she closes her eyes before her knees give up on her and she falls to the floor mat.

There we’re a lot of things she thought about as she fell to the floor, like how long would she be here until she’s found? How long until those damn investors finally accept her offer, how long until Alex would be here.

Alex.

She’d done this so many times, she’s seen it happen with her own eyes. This is what it felt like?

* * *

Kara lands in the DEO balcony when she hears the yell of frustration, she recognizes the voice and she instantly rushes to the room where she had heard it.

She nearly breaks the door in her haste to open it, she searches the room frantically and find Lena on the floor. She’s almost drowning in her own sweat and her eyes are starting to close.

She comes closer to the woman and the smell of sweat invades her nostrils, she carries her in her arms before rushing her to the medbay.

Kara is worried, she never seen Lena take out her anger physically before, and she didn’t expect her to. The only person who did such a thing was Alex.

_The sound of consecutive smacks emit from the training room, followed by yells and grunts of frustration. From what Vasquez had told her, it’s been five hours since Alex entered the room. She wanted so badly to tear the doors out of its hinges to stop her sister from tiring herself again._

_Every DEO Agent knows to not intervene when the Director is trapping herself in the training room, but Kara can’t help it, she’s her sister and every minute that passes by she’s scared that she’ll collapse on the floor in a heap; sweaty and over fatigued._

_Lena soon enters the DEO in her training clothes, raising a confused brow when she sees her best friend pacing the ops centre worriedly._

_She jogs down to the ops centre, placing a comforting hand on Kara’s shoulder. The superhero’s smile is subtle, and it makes Lena concerned, “What happened?” She asks._

_Kara really doesn’t know what really happened that caused her older sister to trap herself in the room, so she looks at Vasquez for information. The senior agent nods before vocalizing, “Alex lost four agents today, didn’t take it very well.” Vasquez has a frown apparent on her face when the next thing they hear is the string of curses that went with the punches._

_“FUCK!” The muffled harsh voice echoes in the walls of the building as the agents stop in their tracks, some flinching at the loud volume that even Kara winced._

_The next thing they hear is a smack and a thud. Lena’s eyes widen and Kara rushes to the door, taking it off its hinges and rushing to her sister, Lena rushing as well._

_When the CEO enters the room, she sees Alex barely standing in Kara’s arms, sweat coming out of every pore, eyebrows furrowed in irritation._

_“I said get off me, Kara!” She groans out, pushing her sister away from her._

_The younger Danvers doesn’t budge, and Alex seems to get irritated by the minute, “Kara I said get off!” She smacks and kicks her sister, pushing her away. The blonde lets her sister push her away. Alex breathes in deeply, standing up with the grace of a drunk person before she lets herself sit down on to the floor mat, pulling her legs up to her chest as she sobs uncontrollably, “I- I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m so so so sorr- sorry.” She hiccups, breath barely letting her to make coherent sentences as she hyperventilates._

_Lena kneels beside her girlfriend, “Alex.” She whispers._

_“I’m sor-” She hiccups through her sobs, her chest expanding and contracting frantically as her lungs try to replenish on oxygen. “I’m so sorry!” She cries out, still hyperventilating and Lena aches to hug her._

_“Can you move to the wall for me? So you can lay down easier?” Lena asks softly, and Alex nods as she practically crawls to the wall as Lena guides her through. When Alex finally gets to the wall she leans on it, breathes still ragged and shallow. “I want you to breathe in okay? Then at the count of four I want you to breathe out okay?” The smaller woman asks her softly, and the redhead nods._

_She inhales a deep breath, counting to four before breathing out. They continue the breathing patterns for a minute, Kara and Vasquez watching concerned and slightly amused._

_Kara had never seen Alex accept any help when things like this always happened, she always wanted to be left alone when she had panic attacks, she’d trap herself out in rooms or avoid contact with anyone for a long time._

_She’s happy her sister let herself be helped, and she’s even more happier that the person she chose was Lena. She knows that these two would always be together._

_Soon enough Alex’s breath is now more controlled and calm, she mumbles a final apology before her eyes shutter and close as her body goes limp._

_Kara rushes to her sister, and sighs when she hears the familiar heartbeat. She picks her sister up in her arms and takes her to the medbay._

Lena wakes up sore all over, and her head is pounding erratically. She groans at the blinding light that is intruding her sight, as she feels more hot pain searing through her body.

“Hey, hey. Don’t move that much, you’re sore.” A familiar caring voice rings in her ears, and she sighs softly as she lets herself bury more into the bed.

She regrets what she did. She can barely move her arms without it ending up in searing pain travelling in her veins, “How did Alex manage to work after things like that?” She mutters, closing her eyes again.

“She’s strong. I used to think she was hiding powers of her own as well. I was disappointed when she said no.” Kara jokes, and Lena chuckles softly before closing her eyes again.

“Go on, sleep. You’re over fatigued.” Are the last words that Lena hears before sleep invades her.

* * *

Their unit enters the tattered building stealthily and swiftly, guns held high and eyes attentive to any enemies. They walk down the end of the hallway that splits into two directions, their sergeant motions them to split up, and they follow. Alex and two other colleagues go left and the rest go right.

Alex tries her best to not gag at the rancid and pungent smell the room had, “Cle-” She’s cut off when a loud bang of a gun going off rings in her ears. Her breath is caught in her throat and her heartbeat accelerates as she walks to the room where the sound originated.

Soon one of her colleagues, Ivan, comes running out of the room before looking at Alex knowingly. They both rush to the door with her fingers ready to pull the trigger of the gun she held as she barged into the room, scanning the area before entering.

Alex steps into the room first, Ivan behind her covering for her. They both internally sigh in relief when they see the hostages, tied on chairs and gagged. But before they can start freeing them they tilt their head to the corner of the room, Alex turns her head around to the corner and is met by a butt of a gun hitting her square in the face, momentarily blacking her out. Ivan reacts immediately and shoots the foe three times in the chest, knocking him down.

The redhead grunts in pain as blood trickles from her nose, the taller man gives a waiting hand and Alex waves it off, “Take the hostages.” She mumbles as she wipes the blood off her nose.

Alex looks at the right side and her eyes widen. She rushes to her injured colleague and drops down onto her knees, “Fuck.” She mutters as she takes in the injuries, a bullet went exactly to his brachial artery and the other just near his chest. He’s bleeding uncontrollably and Alex knows that he’s done for. Her colleague is already knocked out, and she can’t do anything to help.

She hates it, so much. It isn’t like her to stand by and do nothing, but she knows that their medics are not near enough and he’s lost too much blood, she tries to hold pressure on the bullet wound on his artery, but can’t because the cut was too angled. She curses under her breath as the hostages are taken to safety.

Tears well up in her eyes when everything hits too close to home once again, “I’m sorry” She mumbles sadly, tears softly falling as her shaky hands are covered in his blood, “Shit, I’m so so so sorry.” She whispers before closing her eyes slowly.

A comforting hand is placed on her shoulder, and she opens her eyes and looks up at Ivan who has a sad expression written in his face before he tilts his head to the door. Indicating they need to get out now before they get ambushed. She nods softly before they reluctantly exit the room.

* * *

It’s been 8 months, and Alex still remembers her fallen colleague on the floor, drowning in his own blood when she passes by his battlefield cross. She barely knew him, but she can’t help but wonder if things would’ve gone different if they we’re faster, or more attentive.

Vasquez had helped her in so many ways, she may have not been there with her when she saw the body, but she always erases those ‘what if’s’ that linger in Alex’s mind.

Alex can’t help but be thankful that she has someone to lean onto here. She and Ivan had been closer friends since, especially when her friend can’t sleep without having nightmares of his corpse, he’d sneak into their tent and they would talk for hours until Susan kicks him out of their tent.

Lena and Kara are still sending letters, talking about how their own lives are going, still supporting her after all this time. The letters are helping her a lot, knowing that her two favourite people are patiently waiting for her to come back home.

* * *

Its two months later when they finally know when they’re coming home.

“Vers,” Vasquez mumbles out and Alex groans at the given nickname as she perks her head up from where she was reading her newly given letter, raising her brows in askance, “Two more months.” Susan smiles proudly, and Alex’s eyes widen in surprise as she becomes slack-jawed.

“Really?” She squeaks out, still a little skeptical of what her friend is saying, Vasquez just nods with a wide grin before she sits down on her bed.

“What do you think you’re gonna do first when you come back home?” Susan asks, sighing dreamily at the thought of coming back to the safe walls of their apartments.

Alex chuckles softly, “Take a long bath, that’s for sure.” She replies with a wide smile and Susan laughs heartily.

Two months.

Two months until they can finally go back to their old lives back at National City.

That night the two twisted and turned in their beds, too excited to get some sleep as their minds run wild at the thoughts of finally getting back into civilisation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> believe it or not my inspiration comes from you guys! leave a comment or point me out to some mistakes! I love reading your comments!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same day, Lena and Kara find out when Alex is coming back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little shorter than usual, next chapter is the ending, maybe an epilogue?

Lena lifts her head up, sighing softly before her gaze falls upon the picture frame on her desk. She smiles when she looks longingly on the picture frame of Alex and her.

It was a picture Kara took just after their last girl’s night together. And Lena was napping on top of Alex, gripping her like a koala, and the redhead was sitting lazily on the couch, head tilted upwards perched on Lena’s head.

It’s been a year and a half and she can still remember that night as if it was yesterday.

Before she can go down that depressing hole again; she shakes it off and buries her thoughts in paperwork.

She knows what she’s doing; she was painstakingly passing the time and distracting herself from the overwhelming feelings of loneliness that gripped her tightly.

The ache for Alex grows bigger everyday, like someone cut out an Alex-shaped hole in her heavy heart, and that hole is so big it devours her to this day, making her feel like she’s going under the water.

And the saddest part of missing her comes when Lena acknowledges that Alex is there in Afghanistan, in the battlefield; serving for their country. But she still can’t meet her in person, can’t look into her hazel eyes and explain how badly she loves her.

And it feels exhausting to feel this way. Lena thought that maybe things have gotten better; that maybe she wasn’t as broken and shattered she felt the first few months, that she’s starting to move on from that itch to be cuddled and loved.

But she should’ve known that nobody can scratch that itch like Alex can. Kara is great and all, but you can only get so much of sunshine and rainbows before you become a rainbow yourself.

She longs for that smile, that soft kiss, and those words of comfort, and it’s as though nothing else on Earth can satisfy her needs.

But she can only distract herself for too long until she breaks once again and have a bad day. Because the more she wants to avoid her thoughts about Alex, the more thoughts pop up in her mind.

Like when she finishes a project she’d been doing for months in the lab, she wishes Alex was there to celebrate with her. When she’s in a gala, she wishes Alex was there to whisk her away from the annoying men. When she has a bad day, she just looks at her phone hoping that Alex’s name will pop up. When she wakes up, she misses the warmth her bed once had.

Everything reminds her of Alex.

It isn’t frustrating. It just pains her to remember her again, to feel even more incomplete than she is right now.

Although it’s amazing that they’ve been in a relationship for almost two years, but spent most of it apart. And here they are, still together, still strong and still holding on. Lena had never seen such a thing before, she never been this determined in a relationship. Nothing can compare her love for Alex.

Though there’s some times where her doubts take over her, like what will happen when she finally comes back? Does she still love me? Does she think of me like the way I think of her?

Lena curses her demons for making her feel this way. Making her feel that maybe Alex’s feelings for her are long gone by now, and that she’d fallen way too deep into their relationship, that she had waited so long for only nothing.

That’s why she’s thankful she has Kara by her side, ready to take away all of her doubts and insecurities with a night of ice cream and movie marathons. All ready to comfort her even if she herself is also in a rough patch, even though she has her own doubts and insecurities she was still there with open arms.

* * *

Kara stares blankly at her article, not really paying attention to it. Although the article itself is already finished, the blonde still blanks out.

_Kara sighs as she disposes the ice cream paper cup in the trash, breathing in the fresh air and walking down by the park, watching children run around and play while their parents are sitting by benches keeping their eyes trained on their kids. The sun is barely out, blocked off by the massive clouds, it seems like a great day to walk around and stroll around the park. And it seems not only Kara had the idea, but so many parents, kids and teenagers are outside._

_As she walks back to CatCo, two young girls catch her attention, playing by the swings and giggling about. Her eyes linger a bit, as she remembers a glimpse into her and Alex’s childhood._

**_“Kara, I don’t think I’ll be able to push you.” Alex chuckles as she sits on the other swing right next to her sister’s_ **

****

**_“Come on, I’m sure you can! I can lift myself up a bit.” Kara whines a bit, before Alex shakes her head and stands up to push her._ **

****

**_The blonde lifts herself up so that she can be swung, she giggles happily as Alex laughs along._ **

**_“See! I told you you can do it!” Kara exclaims happily, and the elder sister chuckles as she continues on pushing her._ **

****

Kara escapes out of her tranced-like state with a familiar ping sound from her phone. She blinks slowly before reaching for the object. She opens it and finds a few missed calls from J’onn, she immediately licks her lips in anticipation as she taps his contact on her phone to see the other texts he had sent her.

The first time she reads it, she utterly confused. So she takes time to read it again, at the second time her eyes glaze over the text her heart starts thumping wildly and she feels that familiar tickling sensation in her stomach. She gulps before exiting out of CatCo mildly faster than a human can go.

It can’t be, is Alex really coming back home?

* * *

Back at the DEO, Supergirl makes her presence known as she lands on the balcony, her phone in her hand as she looks at J’onn’s text with amusement and surprise, “Really?!” Kara squeals, and J’onn’s usual stiff frown turns into a wide smile.

“She is.” He smiles, and his agents look at him with bewilderment and Kara rushes to give him a tight hug

There’s so many things that her mind is rushing through right now, as she feels that rush of endorphins through her veins.

Two more months and she can finally have her sister back! She can’t believe it! After almost 2 years they have waited and cried and sobbed and… They’re finally gonna have her back, she feels like she’s in cloud nine right now- wait no, screw that! She feels like she’s above cloud nine right now!

“Tell Ms. Luthor the good news, go!” The superhero can practically hear the smile J’onn had plastered on his face as she laughs wetly before flying out to tell Lena the good news.

* * *

Lena pries herself away from her paperwork when she hears the familiar thump in her balcony, spinning her office chair to face the balcony door.

She raises her brows with a small smirk before Kara walks inside with a bright and hopeful smile, “You look extra happy today, saved a few cats stuck in trees?” Lena chuckles before the hero stands right infront of her, fiddling with her cape.

Kara swallows the lump in her throat, “Alex is coming back, in two months.” She smiles as tears of joy well up in her eyes.

Lena’s eyes widen, and she can practically hear the sound of her heart beating fast as butterflies erupt in her stomach, “She’s coming home?” She asks uncertainly and her bestfriend nods as her tears fall down from her cheeks. Her earlier stiff posture starts to slump as she smiles slowly and huffs out, “She’s coming home.” The words roll of her tongue like a revelation as she laughs shakily.

She feels like she’d been hit by a truck of happiness and excitement. She tears up suddenly, too overwhelmed as she stands up to hug her bestfriend. Kara smiles softly before hugging her back, Lena closes her eyes for a minute as the tears fall down to her cheeks.

It was tears of joy, of course.

She’ll finally have Alex back, be able to kiss her and hug her and tell her how much she loves her. “She’s really coming home?” She mumbles, “This isn’t a dream?” She gulps as she lets out a deep breath.

“Two more months, we’ll see her again.” Kara replies with finality. Lena compulsively nods as the tears keep on rolling down her cheeks.

_Two more months._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, comments and kudos are appreciated, my work and inspiration is based solely off of your guys' support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are! The end of this story! I tried my best to deliver the best reunion for you guys!  
> Also smut incoming!

Alex holds her heavy head up high as the ground shook with a loud bang that makes her ears ring, she looks over at Vasquez with knowing eyes and a steel hard face. They get out of their tent warily, looking at the massive cloud of black smoke erupt from one of their many camps. She swallows the lump in her throat as the yells of many surprised people fill their ears.

* * *

It was a planned bombing, of course it was.

Almost all of the camp’s soldiers died. Only few who survived we’re sent to their camp, hands trembling and shocked from the explosion and deaths of their colleagues.

Alex and Vasquez lay in their beds that night, fully awake and aware of their surroundings, paranoia and anxiety of never coming back home seeping into their veins and engraved into their minds. In the corner of their tent, the redhead stirred in her bed, fingers playing with her dog tags, lost in her thoughts.

She’s letting her anxiety take over her again, and as much as she wants to deny it, it just takes a few carefully placed explosives and one detonator and they could be all gone in an instant, blown into smithereens.

Alex shakes her head, trying to steer her head away from those thoughts.

Only she herself knows that she failed to steer away from those godforsaken thoughts, and only she knows that she didn’t sleep a fucking wink that night.

* * *

A month passes by fairly quickly, and the duo had thankfully haven’t seriously injured themselves out in the field.

Alex’s anxiety is still there at times, making itself known when a loud bang of any sort catches her attention but a pep talk with Susan reminded her that she had a friend who was willing to hear her out anytime her anxiety eats at her.

Days pass and it’s only a week before they’re finally out of this hellhole. The duo had big idiotic smiles as they packed their bags in advance. Alex can practically feel freedom in her fingertips, can imagine the smell of a long bath in her nostrils. Susan occasionally laughs when she sees Alex sport a far-away look, probably lost in one of her imaginary worlds once again.

* * *

The day they were going to be sent back Susan had wished she had a camera with her to photograph Alex’s wide idiotic smile that mimics her own.

* * *

Alex fiddles with her dog tags as Vasquez walks behind her as they enter the familiar doors of the DEO building. She gulps, they’ve waited so long for this moment, this day.

There’s nothing like breathing the clean air again, ridded of the smell of blood, sweat and soot from the battlefield. Seeing the clean streets ridded of dead corpses, seeing so much more than the colors of the dessert and their uniforms.

It’s sounds crazy if Alex said she was a bit unaware that life still goes on when you’re in the battlefield, that there are other people are still living healthily with their own lives. Maybe because if you get so deep into your own life, you start forget that the people around you aren’t just some side characters in a movie, but they’re the own stars in the movie of their life.

_Woah, Danvers. You’re getting philosophical here._

Alex sighs and fixes her cap before they both enter the elevator, heart thumping wildly against its cages as she licks her dry lips in anticipation.

“Are you ready, Danvers?” Susan teases and Alex scoffs at her friend’s dramatics. She looks up at their floor level before replying.

“Never could be more ready in my life, Vas.”

* * *

Kara, Lena, and the other agents wait impatiently for the two. Lena forgetting her work clothes and replaced them with comfy sweats and Alex’s Stanford hoodie, anxiously waiting for her lover. Her heart is beating wildly and her hands starts to sweat.

All the decisions she’d made and all the things she did the past two years all went up to this very moment. She’s impatient, nervous, anxious and excited at the same time. She knows she’s probably wearing an idiotic hopeful smile on her face but she can’t seem to bring herself to care.

Her hands itch to be in Alex’s red locks, to feel that shaved hair, to twirl her fingers in the softest hair she had ever touched in her life. Her lips are burning with need to be placed on Alex’s soft but pale lips, her whole body is just aching to be back to her Alex; to tell her how much she loves her, how much she wants to stay by her side, how much she misses the pizza nights and especially their awfully romantic dates.

The two enter the ops centre from the elevator and cheers erupt and as cliché it sounds, Lena’s whole world slows down, even her genius mind can’t comprehend that her love is finally here. Alex smiles at her sweetly, and Lena notices a faint scar by her cheek, hidden by the shadow of her military cap. Her body is hidden behind her baggy and slightly dirty uniform as she stands there in front of her.

She always ached this moment, and now that it’s here, her mind is starting to freak out in excitement.

Lena rushes to her love, not caring if she looks ridiculous. She’s waited for this moment for two years and finally they’re here. Alex catches her as they embrace each other tightly, Lena sobs happily and Alex just holds onto her, smile widening all the while.

The redhead feels like she’s floating, she’s lost count of how many times she dreamt of this moment, or how many pictures she had stored in the breast pocket of her uniform, or how many times she promised herself to stay alive to give her dog tags to Lena.

“You’re here.” Lena sobs out like she can’t believe it.

Alex nods, she is finally home now. Tears well up in her eyes, and she blinks them away before replying, “I am, I’m here now. I’m home.” The redhead smiles before letting go of Lena and taking her hat off, placing it on Lena’s head with a wide toothy smile.

“I kept my promise.” She mutters before giving Lena her dog tags, tears falling as she places it in her trembling hands to hold. Lena cries harder and pulls her in for a kiss, and Alex immediately melts into her presence, and cups her face.

The kiss was sloppy and their noses are bumping but they don’t care, all that mattered was that they we’re together again after all this time.

They pull away from their kiss and Lena smiles widely, “I love you.” Alex feels her heart jump out of its cage, she smiles and kisses her softly.

“I love you too.” She says in between kisses.

“You two are adorably gross.” Kara groans playfully, tears slowly falling from her cheeks with a thankful smile plastered on her face.

Alex laughs wetly before she rushes to her sister to give her a tight crushing hug, her sister squeaks in surprise before hugging her back tightly. The hug lingers for minutes, the sisters soaking in each other’s presence, making up for lost hugs in the two years they’ve been apart.

Alex pulls back from the hug and smiles widely, “I missed you, I missed you all.” She smiles and places her arm on Lena’s shoulder, side-hugging her before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Kara smiles and looks at Vasquez who was watching them with a smile from a far. “Vasquez, c’mere.” The blonde smiles and Susan raises her eyebrows in confusion. Kara smiles and nods her over. The other woman follows warily before she’s enveloped in a tight hug.

“Thank you for protecting Alex, welcome home.” Kara whispers into her ear before pulling Alex and Lena to their group hug. Alex laughs softly before trapping herself in the hug, smiling widely because she’s finally home.

She’s finally where she belongs, where she’s a Director of a black ops organization that does not officially exist, where she is an older sister to Kara Danvers and a place where she is Lena Luthor’s girlfriend.

* * *

Lena's back hits the apartment door as soon as it's shut. Alex's lips are already on her own and her breath is taken away as she can feel the arousal down below.

Their tongues swirl together in a battle for dominance, Alex's hands already finding their way under Lena's shirt. Her calloused hands softly trace her sides as they continue with their make out, making Lena whimper deliciously in their deep kiss.

"Alex." She whispers huskily as the redhead's lips drag onto her neck, sucking on her weak point. After all this time she still knows where spots are that makes her lover weak and wet. She moans and Alex hastily takes Lena's borrowed hoodie off, almost ripping it apart. She throws it away haphazardly before her lips latches onto her collarbone, sucking softly and Lena can already feel the beginnings of a mark.

Alex's hands find their way to unclasp Lena's bra, freeing her milky breasts from it's chambers as Alex hums in approval as she places her hand on her breast, kneading and playing with her nipple.

"Alex.." Lena whines and Alex cuts her off with another deep kiss as she does the same thing to her other breast. "Fuck, Alex.." She arches into her, their bodies joined as one. "Bed. Now." She mumbles before Alex lifts her up bridal style and places her on the bed, wasting no time in taking her jacket and shirt off in her haste.

When the shirt is off, Lena's love and lust filled eyes skim over her abdomen, where new scars lay over old wounds on which she trails her hand on. Alex's breath hitches before she pins Lena down on the bed, hands travelling down to her the waistband of her sweater as she takes a nipple in her mouth, sucking and biting softly as Lena moans and bucks beneath her.

"Alex, I love you." She whimpers, before Alex takes the sweatpants off of her, leaving her naked in only her lacy panties.

"I love you too, Lena Luthor." She smirks before kissing her once again, travelling down to her breasts and eventually to her stomach, trailing wet kisses along the way. Lena whines impatiently as her hands clamp a fistful of red hair and pushing it down to her lower thighs.

"Baby, please." She whines and she can hear her lover's low chuckle, sending shivers down her spine. Alex kisses the inside of her thigh, travelling up to her panties in which she puts in between her teeth and sinfully drags slowly to her ankles, revealing her glistening pussy. Lena moans excitedly, hand already finding Alex's hair and tugging it closer to the apex of her thighs.

"Alex.. baby I need you." Lena whimpers, she'd waited for this moment for so long and she'll finally be able to have it now. Alex obeys and latches her lips onto her clit, sucking softly. Lena moans loudly, as her eyes roll back and pleasure runs through her veins. She bucks her hips into Alex, wanting more friction as her lover keeps on sucking on her clit, tasting Lena on her lips once again for almost two years.

"Baby, you taste so good." She whispers onto her clit, vibrations adding to her impending orgasm as she moans loudly, bucking her hips more.

"Alex, please." She whines again, and Alex looks up at her with lust filled eyes.

"I love you, Lena." She growls, scraping her teeth down her clit and to her entrance which was dripping in arousal.

"Fuck!" Lena yells out in pleasure, her head hitting the headboard softly as Alex's tongue thrusts in and out of her quickly, working her up until she orgasms, her juices spilling onto Alex's face.

She watches as her lover laps the remaining juices off, licking her lips deliciously as she kisses Lena again.

Lena can taste herself in the kiss, but she can't bring herself to be uncomfortable as Alex's hand travels down to the apex of her thighs again, just below her entrance. Lena's breath hitches and Alex kisses her again before entering three fingers into her warm and wet pussy, stretching her walls deliciously.

"ALEX!" She screams out, arching into Alex and wrapping her thighs around her waist with a slap as her lover continues in a fast pace, curling and thrusting her fingers into her deliciously as Lena's long nails dig into Alex's back making the redhead wince and moan softly at the same time.

Soon Alex makes Lena scream her name once again in bliss before she plops down onto the bed, sweaty and a little bit of cum still left in her cheek. "Fuck." Alex mumbles into the dark, and Lena immediately cuddles her, her hand finding a way to the scar on her left cheek.

"What happened?" She asks softly, and Alex leans in her touch more, getting energy from her touch.

"Debris from an explosion." She mumbles, and Lena's eyes start to blur, and Alex immediately cups her cheeks.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm still alive." She whispers as she leans her forehead on hers as Lena nods with a soft smile before kissing her deeply, leaving her breathless. Lena then straddles her waist, nibbling on Alex's collarbone.

"My turn, baby." She mumbles softly onto her flesh, sending shivers down Alex's spine, and thus the start of making up for lost time began.

* * *

Their love-making lasted until the first rays of sunlight goes through the windows as they lay in bed in a heap; cuddling without a care in the world.

Alex Danvers and Lena Luthor are finally back together, and they always will be and forever together, in the good times and the bad times, and in the rainy days and sunny days.

Nothing can take them away from eachother. They're meant to be, and they may face a few problems in the future but one thing is for certain; they will _always_ find a way back to eachother.

* * *

Cassie always loved to hear stories from her parents, but nothing had caught her ears like the story of her mama joining the military.

She was always too young to understand the story, and soon after that she’ll eventually forget it, but when one random day her mama gave her an old and used dog tag, she seems to have déjà vu.

“Ma? What is this?” Cassie asks in confusion, her long red locks falling to her face as she perks her head up from the tags, and the older redhead smiles.

Her other mom soon joins the pair with a soft smile, “That was your mama’s dog tag when she served in the military.” She smiles softly, before adding, “Today is the very exact date of when she came back home to me.”

Alex smiles sweetly, “And you we’re always fascinated with the story when you we’re a little one,” She starts before she digs in her pockets. She takes out pictures, and sits right next to her as they shuffle the pictures together, “You always listened even if you didn’t understand a thing.” She chuckles before giving the pictures to her as well.

Cassie is shuffling through the pictures when she halts on one that catches her sight, it’s her mama’s picture, in a military uniform with her Aunt Vas beside her, both wearing steel glares.

Her mom looks at the picture and laughs softly, “I found these when I was cleaning the stock room a few months ago, and I decided to give it to you.” Lena and Alex look each other with lovesick grins, and Cassie just gags out playfully.

Sometimes, Lena thinks that maybe a few things doesn’t change, especially the way Alex looks at her and the way her beautiful hazel orbs shine with happiness.

She’s happy she took her chances and trained with this woman in the first place, because if she hadn’t, she wouldn’t be here, with Alex and their daughter, living happy lives.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so how'd it go?
> 
> Also thank you for those who took their time to read, kudos, and comment on this story. It's been a wild ride from chapter 1 until now. I'll see you guys again on the next story i make. Again, thank you all so much without your kind words I doubt I could ever finish this! Peace and stay safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've pretty much abandoned my other story, but I've found a few plot holes in the story so it's undergoing a few changes. also, how are you guys? are your classes suspended because of COVID-19 running around, making people sick? I hope you guys stay safe!


End file.
